


Добро пожаловать в Русалочью бухту

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaid Tony Stark, OOC, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Стив в русалок не верил. Нерациональные существа эти русалки, убеждал друга Стив, но Баки из тех, кто никогда не сдаётся. Поэтому сегодня в два часа дня им предстояло покинуть город на корабле, носящем гордое и величественное название «Трискелион».





	1. Chapter 1

В дверь стучали. Да так громко, что мебель в комнате дрожала почти, как от землетрясения. Но Стив упорно прятал голову под подушку, не желая вставать. Даже первые лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь потрепанные временем шторы, не вызывали у него желания подняться на ноги.

Он не спал почти всю ночь. Тревожился, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, слушал разговоры гуляющих по ночным улицам пьяниц и думал о всяком. Стив был взволнован предстоящим ему путешествием. Они с Баки еще два месяца назад, когда гладь моря была покрыта тонкой коркой льда, решили выйти в море с заядлыми моряками и небольшой группой ученых.

Баки уже путешествовал таким образом несколько раз, и однажды слишком сильно увлекся рассказами о русалках. Стив в русалок не верил. Нерациональные существа эти русалки, убеждал друга Стив, но Баки из тех, кто никогда не сдается. Поэтому сегодня в два часа дня им предстояло покинуть город на корабле, носящем гордое и величественное название «Трискелион».

Вспомнив об этом, Стив подскочил на кровати под ритмичный стук в дверь. Лениво поднявшись и замотавшись в тонкое хлопковое одеяло, Стив дошёл до двери и с трудом открыл её. Замок с каждым днем всё сильнее ржавел, а силы в его пальцах не прибавлялось.

— Отправление в два, — весело затараторил Баки, зайдя в дом. — Вот с этими бумагами нас пустят. Собирай вещи, только много не бери, они не любят, когда новенькие тащат всякую дрянь.

— Да мне нечего с собой брать, — недовольно отозвался Стив. — И почему я вообще согласился?

— Потому что тебе даже правду нужно доказывать.

— Я был глуп и наивен, — пожаловался Стив, убирая одеяло в старый шкаф.

— Ты просто слишком упрям, чтобы поверить.

Честно говоря, Стив жалел, что согласился. Длительное путешествие могло плохо сказаться на его и без того хрупком здоровье, да состоянии в целом. В детстве он часто болел, и порой болезнь наседала на него так, что казалось, всё, смерть уже стоит за его дверями. К счастью для его матери, Стив обладал огромной силой духа и именно это качество каждый раз помогало ему.

Сейчас же он по-настоящему волновался. Сложно представить, что может произойти в море, вдали от суши и возможности стоять на твердой земле. Отказаться уже было нельзя, Стив спрашивал об этом у Баки несколько дней назад. Единственной уважительной причиной для отказа могла служить лишь смерть.

— А то, что я порой не могу дышать, — спросил Стив, когда они снова подняли эту тему. Он закрывал дверь, с трудом поворачивая ключ в ржавом замке, — теоретически не делает меня мёртвым?

— Все будет в порядке, мелкий, — вздохнув, ответил Баки. — Море все вылечит.

То, как Баки вдохновлен предстоящим плаванием, заставило и Стива почувствовать что-то подобное. «Море всё вылечит», — повторял Баки каждый раз, стоило Стиву вспомнить о своих болячках. В итоге, к часу дня Стив выбросил из головы мысль о том, чтобы покинуть плавание, тем более, что эта единственная, более-менее настоящая работа, на которую его приняли.

Перед отплытием всех «будущих» мореплавателей осмотрел врач. Их здесь было немного. Сам врач, капитан, помощник капитана и ещё несколько матросов, на которых возложены иные обязанности. Стив не знал, какую роль отведут ему и Баки, но надеялся, что работать они будут вместе. Помимо тех, кто должен следить за направлением корабля и его состоянием, в плаванье отправлялась и группа учёных, но в их осмотре не было надобности.

В течение осмотра Стив не раз замечал, как доктор то и дело задумывался, а потом что-то с умным видом записывал. Должно быть, эти записи помогут доктору во время плавания, если вдруг что-то случится.

— Вы, правда, считаете, что мне можно плыть? — спросил Стив, когда осмотр закончился. Он торопился скорее застегнуть рубашку, потому что от прикосновений холодного стетоскопа мурашки всё ещё бегали по коже.

— Не переживай. Тебя не будут нагружать опасной для твоего здоровья работой, я прослежу. Но если что вдруг случится, у меня есть лекарства, — пояснил доктор — В этот раз мало желающих, так что мне разрешили бы тебя «забраковать», только если бы ты был смертельно болен.

Кажется, в этих кругах слово «смерть» и его производные пользовались особой популярностью. Интересно, но не пугающе.

— Что ж, — поджав губы, Стив нервно посмотрел на доктора. — Спасибо за откровенность.

— Если не хотел, то зачем ты записался? — поинтересовался доктор.

— Да это… с другом поспорили. А почему в этот раз мало желающих?

— У этого плавания нет срока. Есть начало, но нет… конца.

— Что это значит?

— Удача, если восточный ветер будет сопутствовать нам, — доктор взял пачку бумаг, выровнял их по длине и ширине и отложил в сторону. — Ты последний?

— Нет, — помотал головой Стив, — там ещё двое.

— Тогда зови.

Стив уже был у двери, когда доктор окликнул его.

— Если тебе будет одиноко и захочется поговорить, ты приходи, всегда буду рад угостить тебя чаем из морских водорослей.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Зови меня Брюс, — добро улыбнулся он.

Выйдя из кабинета, Стив сразу же поймал на себе серьёзный и встревоженный взгляд Баки. Может, он был там слишком долго? Или Баки узнал что-то плохое? Или, может, появились ещё желающие, и он всё-таки сможет покинуть корабль? Но Стив ошибся в своих догадках.

— Нам не говорят, зачем мы отправляемся в путь, — сказал Баки, когда они вышли на улицу.

Солнце по-прежнему светило ярко, легкий морской бриз путал волосы, но Баки все равно улыбался. Речные птицы громко голосили, встречая будущих путешественников.

У пристани столпились люди. Кто-то пришел проводить своих родных, кто-то просто хотел посмотреть на отплытие корабля, считая это зрелище интересным и занимательным. Дети всех возрастов восторженно закричали, стоило Баки и Стиву ступить на трап. Наверное, многие из них мечтали оказаться на его месте, думал Стив, шагая по шаткому деревянному мостику.

Стив вспомнил, как в прошлый раз провожал Баки. Тогда он поднялся на борт под точно такие же крики и с палубы махал Стиву рукой, прощаясь. Сегодня они оба оказались на этом корабле, и было немного грустно осознавать, что на земле их ничто не держит.

— Зато мы знаем, зачем отправляемся в плаванье, — стараясь звучать уверенно, сказал Стив, посмотрев на друга.

— Подзаработать и увидеть прекрасную русалку? — игриво спросил Бак, щурясь от солнца.

— Подзаработать и увидеть прекрасную русалку, — нехотя согласился Стив.

— Первое совместное путешествие.

— Эй, а как же поход за тридевять земель?

— Не считается.

— Я тогда чуть не умер.

— Поэтому и не считается, на гору же так и не поднялись.

Стив стукнул его в бок и улыбнулся. Баки, конечно, было не больно.

— И всё равно что-то тут нечисто, — пробубнил Баки.

— Ну, если что, это ты нас сюда затащил.

— А ты чего такой веселый? Ты же всё утро бухтел, что зря согласился.

— Я… — Стив задумался на какую-то секунду, — Не знаю.

В конце концов, он просто смирился, ведь отступать уже было поздно.

***

— Роджерс, Барнс, обед, — крикнул капитан. Стив послушно передал пост другому моряку и с улыбкой спустился на палубу.

Уже месяц они прибывали в плавании. В первые дни Стив восхищался всем, что видел. Он получил столько новых впечатлений, что руки чесались от желания нарисовать что-нибудь: зелёный остров, находившийся от них в нескольких милях, обитателей морской фауны, которых не составляло труда разглядеть сквозь гладь воды во время штиля, и людей за работой. Но ни на что из этого у него просто не было времени при свете дня, а к вечеру сил хватало только на то, чтобы спуститься в трюм и уснуть на своем тюфяке.

А потом, проснувшись однажды раньше всех, Стив почувствовал, что один его день ничем не отличается от другого. Море потеряло всю свою красоту, слилось с небом. Цвета постепенно блекли, становясь из голубых серыми, а непогода всё чаще настигала их.

За это время они не видели ни одной русалки. Баки порой сидел на палубе ночами, дежурил и ждал появление своей прекрасной девы. Стив уже не осуждал его за эту слепую веру, понимая, как сильно хочется приукрасить серую жизнь в море чем-то красивым и волшебным, ярким и запоминающимся.

— Как думаешь, — Баки одновременно жевал кашу и говорил, — сегодня нам дадут немного отдохнуть?

— Мы отдыхаем каждый вечер, — пожал плечами Стив. Баки проследил за этим движением с недовольством на лице. Потому что Стив такой хрупкий, маленький, а он затащил его чёрт-те знает куда только для того, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

— Это не то. Хочу посидеть на палубе, когда светит солнце.

— Мы прямо сейчас это делаем.

— Ветер сильный, — подметил Баки. — Надень мою куртку, ты дрожишь.

— Это не я, — недовольно фыркнул Стив. — Это ветер. Это даже не мои руки, вот, видишь, — он смял рукав рубашки и оттянул его в сторону, — ткань трясется, а не я. Видимо, море и правда все болезни лечит.

— Дурак ты. И чтобы без куртки я тебя сегодня не видел.

— Хорошо.

Поставив тарелку, Стив встал и натянул куртку. Стало теплее. В этом Баки оказался прав. Когда Стив сел и продолжил прерванный обед, Баки начал снова рассказывать о русалках. Через пару минут к ним подсел Сэм. Он работал на марсовой площадке, поэтому спускался вниз только на обед. Как оказалось, Сэм тоже видел однажды ту русалку, о которой толковал Баки. Ну или похожую на нее. Стив погрузился в эти истории с головой. Так что, когда тема разговора сменилась, он потерял всякий интерес.

— Ходят слухи, — шепотом сказал Сэм, — что капитан и старпом уже два часа как заперлись в каюте и что-то обсуждают.

— И что же? — спросил Баки, хмыкнув. — Конец сплетни имеется?

— Да я больше ничего не знаю, но думаю, что сегодня будет день с минимальным количеством тирании.

— Тебя, вроде, никогда особо не трогают. Не заставляют чистить картошку, мыть полы или убирать гальюн.

— Я, как птица, — гордо сказал Сэм, прижав ладонь к груди.

— Не выпендривайся, — шикнул Баки, улыбнувшись.

Когда Сэм ушел, Стив сел ближе к Баки. Оставалось ещё несколько минут законного отдыха, и он хотел использовать их с умом: расслабиться и наслаждаться путешествием. Баки вернулся к разговору о русалке, для него эта тема настолько важная и интересная, что как только Стив замолкал, Барнс открывал рот и начинал вещать про этих неведомых существ.

Позже, Стив заметил, что вместо капитана на мостике ютился один из матросов, имя и лицо которого он никак не мог запомнить. Слухи вмиг стали явью, и Стив ткнул Баки в бок. Посмотрев на мостик, он лишь фыркнул, отвернулся к морю-океану и продолжил свой рассказ о русалке.

Роджерс, слышавший эту историю уже не раз, любовался гладью моря, сильными волнами, на которых корабль качало. Баки любил рассказывать о том, как русалка пела ему песни. В тот самый момент он в неё и влюбился, хоть и не признавал этого. Стив же всё видел по его глазам, которые становились ярче и счастливее в минуты их беседы.

— Ты знаешь, что русалки используют магию своего голоса, чтобы заманивать моряков в море? — спросил Стив, согнув ноги в коленях и притянув их к себе, следом громко чихнув. Поморщившись, он утёр нос рукавом куртки.

— И питаются человеческой плотью, — кивнул Баки, с волнением взглянув на Стива. — Ерунда это всё.

— А если бы ты сейчас её увидел, то что тогда? — спросил Стив, сам не зная зачем.

— Доказал бы тебе, что мне не привиделось. И поговорил бы с ней снова. Голос у неё красивый. А как она поёт, Стив! Ты бы только слышал!

— Но она по-прежнему русалка, а ты – человек. Вы разных видов, с разной средой обитания, и…

Стив снова чихнул. Он почувствовал, как свербит в горле и вытер нос, прокашлявшись.

— Солёный воздух, — пробубнил Стив и снова чихнул.

— О, нет, Стив, только не говори, что ты болен.

— Да не болен я, подумаешь, чихнул.

— Пятый раз за сутки!

— Говорю же, солёный воздух, Бак, — нахмурился Стив. — Отстань!

— Пошли к доктору Беннеру, — настоял Барнс, дёргая его за руку.

— Сиди и жди свою русалку, со мной всё в порядке.

— Да ты спятил, мелкий, — возмутился Баки, поднимаясь. — У тебя лицо красное, как варёный рак.

Как бы Стив не сопротивлялся, Баки сильнее. Он заставил его подняться на ноги, а затем повел в сторону каюты доктора. Роджерс ворчал, по обыкновению, устав от того, что все считают его слабым и немощным. Да, может он физически развит не так, как все остальные моряки, но его взяли в плаванье, и это что-то да значило.

Остановившись у каюты, Стив долго мялся, но под строгим взглядом Баки всё-таки постучал в дверь. Никто не открыл. Он повторил свой жест ещё несколько раз, но по-прежнему ничего не изменилось.

В общем-то, доктор Беннер не обещал быть на месте всегда. Он просто говорил, что Стив может прийти в любое время за лекарствами или просто побеседовать. Он говорил лишь о возможности и не давал никаких обещаний. Стива это вполне устраивало, но Баки не успокаивался и постучал ещё пару раз.

— Да все в порядке, — не выдержал Стив. Он чувствовал себя жалким на фоне Баки, который каждую неделю таскал его к доктору. Это обижало больше, чем косые взгляды моряков. Баки не верил ему, не доверял и возился, как с маленьким. — Пошли.

— А вдруг в этот раз что-то серьёзное? — взволнованно спросил Баки, схватив Стива за руку.

— Ты каждый раз это говоришь. Зайдём вечером, какой толк стоять здесь и…

Корабль вдруг покачнулся, его словно резко крутануло, сбив сильными волнами. Стив едва успел схватиться за Баки, чтобы не упасть. Испуганно посмотрев на друга, он даже не думал отпускать его. Вдруг корабль снова тряхнет. Так и случилось. Стив обхватил Баки, крепко сцепив руки за его спиной. Сам Барнс держался за выступ в стене рядом с входом в каюту доктора.

Их качало несколько минут из стороны в сторону. Ощущения не из приятных. Стив чудом сдерживал поступающую рвоту и заочно возненавидел гречневую кашу, которую ел на обед. Когда покачивания прекратились и послышался шум с палубы, они поспешили подняться наверх.

— Барнс, Роджерс, — их позвал капитан, увидев в коридоре. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Искали доктора Беннера, сэр.

— На палубу живо, пока ветром все тросы не оборвало! Совсем забыли о работе!

— Есть, капитан, — вместо Баки ответил Стив и помчался наверх.

Ветер страшно гудел в ушах, матросы то и дело хватались за тросы, чтобы не упасть. Большие волны захлестывали корабль, вода растекалась по палубе, но пока не скапливалась на ней, и Стив решил, что это хороший знак.

Несколько человек мучительно связывали паруса, Сэм командовал сверху, кричал громко, держась за мачту. Небо стало хмурым, тучи наливались свинцом, ни один луч солнечного света не пробивался сквозь них. Вдалеке сверкали молнии, а по правую сторону корабля виднелся скалистый остров.

Стива захлестнуло волной, он едва удержался. Баки схватил его для верности. Сила удара была слабая, даже синяков не останется, уверял себя Стив.

— Кажется, это остров без берегов, — сказал Баки. Чтобы его услышали, приходилось говорить громче, напрягаясь.

— Что это значит?

— Что мы идём в Русалочью бухту.

— Да тут умереть можно! — выругался Стив.

Их снова облило водой, которой Стив уже изрядно наглотался. От солёной воды жгло глаза. Каждый раз видя новую волну, он жмурился, но это почти не помогало. Вода попадала в глаза, на губы и в рот, он сплевывал и продолжал слабыми руками держать трос, пока Баки укреплял его.

***

Открыв глаза, Стив ничего не видел. Сплошная темнота. Он не понимал, где находится. Может быть, он вообще уже умер и теперь это его дом навеки? Голова болела, дышать получалось с трудом, Стив даже не знал обязательно ли теперь дышать. Ему было плохо, мозг работал туго, а слабость в теле чувствовалась без напряжения. Попытавшись позвать кого-нибудь, он смог лишь прошипеть что-то невнятное.

Казалось, что он мучился целую вечность, прежде чем увидел лицо Брюса перед собой. Тусклый свет от масляной лампы давал возможность привыкнуть, не ослепнув. Брюс выглядел обеспокоенным и казался Стиву бледным.

Когда Брюс коснулся его лба, стало невыносимо жарко, но место соприкосновения жгло противным холодом, Стив дернулся, заёрзал и стукнулся о стену за собой. Голова закружилась, пол словно ушёл из-под ног, и Стив снова лёг.

— Я умру? — наконец спросил он. Голос хрипел так, что резал слух.

— Доктор, он бредит? — заговорил Баки. Стив точно слышал Баки. — Скажите, что это все глупые догадки.

— Стив? — позвал его Брюс, и тот медленно повернул голову. — Насколько плохо ты себя чувствуешь?

— На двенадцать из десяти. Что со мной?

— Как минимум, тебя укачало, — легко сказал доктор, словно это было в порядке вещей, — как максимум – у тебя воспаление легких. Но это не самый страшный диагноз из возможных. Ничего не бойся, разберемся с этим в два счета. Я попытаюсь найти для тебя сухую одежду, а пока что с тобой побудет мистер Барнс.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Стив.

Брюс ушёл тихо, а Баки в одно мгновение оказался рядом. Беспокойство, с которым друг смотрел на него, невероятно раздражало. В его взгляде была одна лишь жалость, которую Стив ненавидел всей душой. Все вокруг его жалели, и это нервировало. Ему никогда не требовалось особое отношение, но люди почему-то считали, что Стив в этом остро нуждался.

— Вдруг я заразный, — улыбнулся Стив, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Ага, конечно, чума закончилась ещё в тринадцатом веке, — недовольно закатил глаза Барнс. Он сел на скамью, на которой лежал Стив, положив его ноги на свои колени. — И вообще, не шути о смерти, понял? Мы в плохих краях, здесь такие _желания_ легко выполнимы.

— Что за края?

— _Русалочья бухт_ _а_.

— А, точно, — кивнул Стив, но тут же пожалел об этом. Голова снова закружилась, он тихо выругался, пытаясь лечь в прежнее положение.

— Опасное место, — продолжал говорить Баки. — И, я думаю, капитан искренне надеется, что сможет поймать русалку в этих водах.

— Что за бред?

— Понимаешь, эти места знамениты среди моряков, как бермудский треугольник. Живым отсюда не возвращаются. Все легенды о русалках идут отсюда, начиная с острова без берегов и заканчивая смертельными для кораблей воронками посреди моря. Мы прежде не заплывали так далеко.

— Русалки? Зачем они государству?

Во взгляде Баки обычно можно было прочитать уйму информации, почти все его мысли и сомнения. Но не сегодня. В тусклом свете лампы его взгляд выглядел стеклянным и безжизненным.

— Исследования, — неуверенно предположил Баки. — Может, эксперименты. Люди верят, что в русалках есть что-то, что позволяет им жить вечно.

— Это лишь домыслы, — не веря, сказал Стив.

— Капитан молчит о цели нашей миссии, а доктор всегда говорит о ней загадочно. Домыслы, основанные на логике.

— И на мифах о русалках, ага.

— Ну тебе нечего бояться, — саркастично ответил Баки, — но когда капитан зайдет сюда и скажет…

Дверь открылась как по волшебству. Неожиданно и резко. Стив даже вздрогнул. На пороге появился доктор, а следом за ним — капитан. Стив не представлял, зачем капитану понадобилось приходить сюда, но чувствовал, словно он пришел по его душу. Он долго разглядывал Стива, присматривался, создавая неловкое положение. Баки тоже не понимал, что происходит, но внимательно наблюдал за этим. Хождения и стук плоских каблуков капитанских туфель раздражали, но Стив не подавал виду.

— Кажется, вы в полном порядке, Барнс? — спросил капитан после томительного ожидания.

— Да, капитан, — согласился с ним Баки и слез со скамейки.

— Ваша помощь пригодится наверху, — кивнул он, пригладив усы.

Баки послушно вышел, не сказав ни слова.

Пристальное внимание Стиву не льстило ни капельки. Он не пользовался «популярностью» среди матросов, не обладал особенными навыками, которые выделяли бы его из толпы, да и не проштрафился ни разу за целый месяц плавания. Капитан сел на стул, стоявший недалеко от кровати, так что его было почти не видно, но Стива это не огорчало.

— Вот, ромашка, — пробормотал Брюс, протягивая Стиву чашку. — Выпей.

— Когда я поднимаю голову, земля уходит из-под ног, — отрицательно помотал головой Стив.

— Выпей, — вдруг вмешался капитан, — полегчает. Брюс, помоги ему.

Брюс помог ему аккуратно поднять голову, и каким-то чудом она не так сильно кружилась, как в прошлый. Стив сделал несколько глотков, прежде чем закашлялся. Брюс держал чашку, так что содержимое её осталось в целости и сохранности. Остаток отвара Стив допил без происшествий. Всё это время капитан продолжал наблюдать за ним.

— Часто вы болеете, мистер Роджерс? — спросил он.

— Бывает, — напрягся Стив. — Как и все. Когда слишком холодно, например.

— А почему решили плыть с нами? Не испугались?

— Б… Доктор сказал, что я могу плыть. А позвал сюда Баки, он же и записывал меня, потом мы вместе ходили в департамент и сдали туда все необходимые документы.

— К сожалению, пока вы болеете, я вынужден ограничить ваше передвижение. Вы останетесь в этой каюте, хоть она и подготовлена у нас на всякий случай, но это лучшее, что я могу дать вам. Сухая одежда для вас оставлена на стуле, мистер Барнс может проведывать вас два раза в день пока что. Доктор Беннер будет появляться у вас каждые два часа.

Стив кивнул. Капитан поджал губы, а потом улыбнулся. Когда капитан вышел, Брюс налил ему еще ромашки, уверяя, что дополнительная порция не повредит.

— Тебе нужно переодеться, — намекнул доктор. — Я пока постелю тебе постель.

Несмотря на то, что на корабле не было ничего, что можно было бы назвать «постелью», для обозначения спального места доктор всегда использовал это слово. Он помог Стиву дойти до стула и сесть на него, а затем ушел, чтобы его не смущать.

Стив снимал с себя сырую одежду очень медленно, он боялся делать резкие движения, к тому же мокрая ткань неприятно липла к телу. Сидел на стуле голышом и вытирался полотенцем, когда Брюс вернулся с чем-то, напоминающим одеяло и подушку. Пока тот укладывал все это на скамейку, Стив поторопился надеть штаны, которые были ему немного велики.

— Уже отбой?

— Нет, просто тебе нужен постельный режим. Ромашка помогла?

— Да, — ответил Стив, натягивая рубашку через голову, — я могу стоять, не теряя сознание. А что там стоит в углу?

— Это… ох.

Взгляд Брюса был очень серьезным и расстроенным. Он явно не хотел говорить о том, что стояло в углу. Слабый свет не позволял разглядеть многого, но иногда в гладкой поверхности отражался тлеющий фонарь.

— Это аквариум, верно? — спросил Стив.

Он смотрел, не отрываясь, пытаясь понять конструкцию.

— Да, — согласился Брюс. — Просто большой аквариум.

— А зачем он?

— Должно быть, ты уже слышал, что мы заплыли в Русалочью бухту?

— Баки говорит, что это самоубийство.

— Сегодня вечером капитан объявит о том, что мы приплыли сюда, чтобы схватить русалку. Будем расставлять сети, дрейфовать в открытом море и ждать.

— И этот аквариум для… вашей жертвы?

— Приказ, — кивнул Брюс.

Замолчав, Стив уставился в пол. Босые ноги мерзли, он дрожал, но не спешил идти к отведенному ему месту. Замер, размышляя о словах доктора и о том, что рассказывал ему Баки. Русалки всегда казались ему мифом, но чего теперь ждать, когда даже доктор говорит о существовании их в реальной жизни? Стив никак не мог уложить это в своей голове. К «кровати» его подтолкнул Брюс, напоминая, что лучше восстановить силы, помог устроиться, укрыл ноги так, чтобы ветер не задувал под них.

— А зачем вам русалка? — спросил Стив, когда Брюс уже собирался уйти.

— Мы исследователи, Стив. Это наша работа — познавать мир.

— Чтобы исследовать мир не обязательно ставить повсюду ловушки.

— Не обязательно, — согласился Брюс, кивая, — но порой нет другого выхода. О возможностях русалок ходят легенды. Наука нуждается в этих открытиях. В открытиях, которые смогут изменить наш мир до неузнаваемости.

— Ясно, будете измываться над ней, пока она не умрет.

— Это не твоя забота, — тихо сказал Брюс.

На секунду Стиву показалось, что в этот самый момент перед ним был не доктор Беннер, а кто-то иной. Кто-то грубый и лишенный души. Списав это на плохое самочувствие, он закрыл глаза и попытался уснуть.

***

Следующие два дня корабль постоянно качало. Стив не мог спать из-за постоянного ощущения тошноты. За это время Баки заходил к нему лишь однажды. Работы навалилось много. Баки рассказывал о том, как их на лодках спускали на воду и заставляли ставить сети между скалистыми выступами вблизи острова. Пока ни одна русалка не попала в их сети, и когда Баки говорил об этом, то улыбался невероятно широко.

На третий день ему стало лучше. Жар снизился. Слабость всё ещё давала о себе знать. Вечером пятого дня Брюс принес Стиву альбом и немного угля из его личных вещей.

Когда Баки заглянул к нему перед самым сном, Стив рисовал. Он улыбнулся, увидев друга. Баки же был хмурым, как свинцовая туча перед грозой. Он, пододвинув стул ближе к кровати, сел и посмотрел на листок бумаги, который Стив держал в руках.

То, что это один из тех, которые Стив взял с собой, Баки не сомневался. Этот лист имел желтоватый оттенок и местами был покрыт странными вкраплениями. Такая бумага не водилась на корабле, слишком плотной для ведения судовых журналов.

— Ты опять за своё? — разочарованно вздохнул Баки, увидев рисунок. — Спрячь, пока никто не увидел!

— Здесь только я, — ответил Стив. — Да и что такого?

— Я, конечно, люблю тебя как брата, Стив, и приму тебя любым, но будь осторожнее с этими своими увлечениями… _мужчинами_ , — шепотом объяснил Баки.

— Что? — возмутился Стив громко. — Я не… Я просто рисую, Бак. Что в этом такого?

— Ты не умеешь врать, — констатировал факт Баки.

— Да я правду говорю! Это же наш корабль и случайный матрос.

— И что, обязательно было рисовать его по пояс голым?

— А почему нет?

— Лучше бы русалку нарисовал.

— По пояс голую? — передразнил Стив, откладывая рисунок в сторону. — Не видел я твою русалку, сколько тебе повторять. И вообще, русалки — миф, вымысел. Смирись.

— Я тебе ещё докажу, — уверенно хмыкнул Баки в ответ. — Как поправишься, сплаваем к острову без берегов.

— Мне некогда заниматься такими глупостями.

— Это не глупости! Она была настоящей, Стив! Она сидела на скале, расчесывала свои рыжие волосы золотым гребнем и разговаривала со мной.

— Даже если ты её видел, — сдался Стив, — то ты прекрасно знаешь, что ничего хорошего от русалок ждать не стоит. Они приносят лишь беду и смерть.

— Это все бредни завистливых девах. Я видел русалку, говорил с ней и всё ещё жив, — Баки довольно улыбнулся. — У неё серебристый хвост и…

— А кто-нибудь, кроме тебя, её видел?

— Нет, в тот раз все спали. Я никого не смог разбудить, даже Сэм послал меня.

— Может, русалки покинули эти края.

— Это не повод рисовать голых мужиков, Стив!

Стив хотел ответить, но так и не смог произнести ни слова, сильно закашлявшись. Приступы кашля всё ещё не проходили, хоть и теперь случались значительно реже, чем в первые дни болезни. Баки сразу же подскочил на месте, начал задавать глупые вопросы, и Стиву пришлось напрячься, чтобы указать ему на кувшин с водой. Сообразив, Баки быстро налил стакан воды.

— У тебя нездоровый кашель, — подметил Баки, когда Стив перестал кашлять.

— А бывает здоровый?

— Да не об этом я, мелкий. Доктор Беннер сказал, что ты идешь на поправку, но… Что-то не похоже.

— Да брось, всё в порядке, — отозвался Стив. По правде, у него кружилась голова после продолжительного кашля, из-за чего пришлось лечь ровно. — Через неделю буду сидеть с тобой на палубе, поедать гречку и выискивать взглядом русалок, восседающих на камнях.

Стив чувствовал, как Баки изучал его взглядом, вглядывался в каждую морщинку, что лучиками выстроились в уголках глаз, рассматривал покрасневшую от кашля шею и недоверчиво кивал головой. В тусклом свете масляной лампы многого не увидишь, но, кажется, Баки решил бросить вызов природе.

Он коснулся руки Стива, осмотрел острые локти и с облегчением выдохнул, не найдя сыпи или других кожных проявлений болезненности. Конечно, он не доктор и не имеет специального образования, чтобы делать выводы, но успокоился и больше не заводил разговор на щепетильную для Стива тему.

Они проболтали еще около получаса. Их беседу нарушил внезапно вошедший в каюту доктор Беннер. Стиву показалось, что тот волновался о чем-то. На лбу появились неглубокие морщинки, пальцами Брюс стучал по сложенным на груди рукам. Его взгляд бегал по каюте, как будто тот что-то здесь искал. Ну или нервничал, пытаясь сделать вид, что всё в порядке.

— Мистер Барнс, — нервно прокашлялся Брюс. — Простите, что беспокою, но наверху нужна ваша помощь.

— Уже пора сетки ставить? — спросил Баки, поднявшись. Брюс кивнул. — Увидимся позже.

Баки выскочил из каюты, мелькнув перед глазами, как пятно. Стив вздохнул и потянулся к альбому, который за время их с Баки разговора сполз вниз к его ногам. Он взглянул на рисунок, вспомнив вдруг слова Баки о своём странном увлечении. Стив не стыдился того, что ему нравились мужские тела. В равной степени ему нравились и женские тела. Ему нравилось всё, что с художественной точки зрения он находил прекрасным.

Море, корабль, моряк, стоящий на палубе — всё это прекрасно. К каждой детали Стив относился абсолютно одинаково. Неважно, что рисовал он в данный момент: развевающийся на ветру парус, бушующую поверхность моря или статные плечи моряка, он получал удовольствие от самого процесса, веря, что это ещё один важный фактор на пути к его выздоровлению.

— Красиво, — нарушил тишину Брюс.

Стив вздрогнул, испугавшись. Он забыл о том, что Брюс всё ещё здесь с ним. По спине пробежали мурашки и инстинктивно Стив попытался спрятать рисунок, но смысла в этом уже не было.

— Кто тебя учил рисовать? — поинтересовался Брюс. Он поправил очки на носу, вглядываясь в черные линии на бумаге.

— Я сам, — ответил Стив, всё ещё закрывая часть рисунка ладонью, — научился.

— Однажды твои картины будут висеть в именитых галереях Франции и Италии.

Улыбка получилась искренней, хоть Стив и не верил словам Брюса. Всё же на жизнь Стив смотрел с долей скептицизма. Ему пришлось отправиться в плаванье, которое может его убить, чтобы заработать немного денег. О каких мировых галереях может идти речь? Отвечать на это Стив не стал, просто вернулся к рисунку.

Ещё через минуту в каюте появился один из матросов. Он принес что-то теплое в стакане, и Стив не сомневался, что это очередное лекарство. А ещё это значило, что пришло время отложить альбом в сторону и ложиться спать.

Выпив всё до последней капли, Стив отдал стакан Брюсу, положил альбом под тонкий матрас, на котором спал, и лёг на бок, укрывшись. Уснул он быстро, даже не ворочался. Нос не закладывало. Может, всё дело было в том волшебном напитке, что дал ему Брюс, а может, в простой слабости и усталости.

Но сам сон был плох. Ему снились кошмары. Он слышал крики и шум, возню и шлепки босых ног по мокрому полу. Ему снилось, что корабль снова качало, но на этот раз виной тому оказались не сильные волны, а в русалки, которые пытались потопить его. Русалки шипели, кидались на корабль, разбивая корпус огромными и сильными хвостами.

Но как бы Стив не пытался проснуться, вылезти из этого кошмара, ничего не получалось. Он прыгал в воду, но снова и снова оказывался на корабле, вынужденный наблюдать за тем, как все уходит под воду. Он долго смотрел в тёмную гладь моря, на русалок и матросов, пропадающих под водой, и не чувствовал страха.

Он ничего не чувствовал. Во сне такое с ним случалось иногда, когда картинка казалась слишком наигранной, как плохая игра актёров уличного театра, и все эмоции исчезали. Но сейчас всё иначе. Сейчас он понимал, что спал, всё ещё помнил, как кутался в тонкое одеяло, потому что мёрз каждую ночь.

Среди хаоса, который ему снился, нашлась одна постоянная. Стиву казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ним. Баки сидит у его кровати? Да нет, не может быть. Он смотрел по сторонам в поисках решительного взгляда, направленного на него. Взгляда, который прожигал всё его тело своими бесконечными хождениями от лица к рукам и ниже.

Стив шёл по палубе, держась за остатки бортика. Ему показалось, что в капитанской каюте горит свет. Среди синевы моря и мрачности битвы, которую моряки проигрывали, каюта капитана выглядела лучом света. Или это ловушка?

Прежде чем войти внутрь, Стив взял в руки обломок одного из ограждений, а только потом со всей силы пнул дверь.

В каюте капитана тихо. Дверь закрылась сама. И стоя здесь, Стив думать забыл о бушующей снаружи катастрофе. У окна стоял Баки, держал свечку, подсвечивая что-то, и ковырял ножом стену. Медленно, но с усердием. Казалось, он вот-вот прокусит себе губу. По стене рядом с ним стоял аквариум из каюты Стива, накрытый плотным покрывалом.

— Ты поймал русалку? — спросил Стив. Баки повернулся на его голос. Его глаза были полностью черными, без единого намека на обычный серый. Чернота заполнила всё пространство, скрывая за собой даже белки глаз.

— Спас… — тихо сказал он, а потом добавил: — ...аю.

— Кого?

Баки покачал головой и снова стал ковырять стену ножом. Стив ещё раз осмотрел каюту. Смотрел внимательно, взглядом цепляясь за каждую мелочь, будь то запонки, лежавшие на столе, или словарь с медицинскими терминами, стоявший на полке. Его внимание привлёк и звук, доносившийся из аквариума: кто-то плескался в воде. Переведя взгляд на плотную ткань, Стив снова вспомнил о том назойливом взгляде, который он заметил на палубе, и стоило ему взглянуть на аквариум, как эти ощущения стали сильнее.

— Просыпайся, — сказал чей-то голос.

Тихий, но приятный. Стив замотал головой. От стоявших по периметру каюты свечей шло тепло, от которого совершенно не хотелось уходить. Он тянулся к нему, как мотылёк к свету.

— Просыпайся, — вновь донеслось до его ушей. В этот раз быстрее и уже не так вежливо, как в первый.

Стив проснулся бы, если бы мог, но что-то крепко держало его в этом сне. Что-то, что он должен был увидеть. Мама говорила ему, что сны рассказывают нам больше, чем мы можем увидеть. Она призывала слушать сердце, даже когда спишь.

— Открой глаза наконец! — голос прозвучал громче. Стив даже удивился. Он чувствовал, как это послужило толчком. Чувствовал, как сон уходит, но прежде чем проснуться и вернуться в реальный мир, он увидел, как сквозь плотную ткань на него кто-то смотрит. Он увидел невероятной красоты глаза.

Они были _ярче_ , чем голубое небо, _глубже_ , чем все воды океана, _яснее_ , чем самый светлый день.

Вздрогнув, Стив проснулся. Жар расходился по всему телу, а темнота, скопившаяся вокруг, пугала. Сев, он дрожащими руками нащупал спички и масляную лампу на столе, зажечь которую получилось не с первого раза. Положив спички на место, он вдруг согнулся пополам, ложась на свои колени, и потянулся руками к ногам, коснулся пальцев.

От пола веяло холодом. Было приятно касаться холодных, мокрых досок. Противный жар сходил на нет постепенно, но все же быстро и легко. Вместе с этим восстанавливалось и дыхание. Посидев так немного, Стив начал подниматься, опираясь слабыми руками на койку. Осторожно, и без резких движений он сел, а подняв взгляд наткнулся на два ярко-голубых глаза. Стив вскрикнул, отскакивая назад, и ударился спиной о стену.

В том, что здесь не должно быть никаких глаз, Стив уверен на все сто, а то и сто двадцать процентов. Ни один из обитателей корабля не имел таких глаз. Яркие, голубые, как море, светлые и тёплые, как первые лучи солнца. Радужка глаз как будто светилась, и этот мягкий свет казался Стиву магическим.

— Не бойся, — зазвучал голос в голове Стива, и тот мигом попытался избавиться от всех голосов: помотал головой, заткнул уши и зажмурился. Но ничего не помогало. — Тебе лучше поспать. У тебя жар.

— Кто ты? — спросил Стив. Смело, без тени боязни и страха.

— Ты же знаешь, — ответил голос. — Осмотрись и вспомни, где ты.

И Стив вспомнил про аквариум, а следом все то, что ему говорил Брюс. Он называл свою команду исследователями, людьми, которые готовы сделать всё ради прорыва в науке. Природа предоставила им шанс. Один на миллион, быть может, но они его выиграли, как приз в лотерею.

— Ты… Русалка? — Стив хлопал глазами, всё ещё не веря.

На этот раз голос в голове не раздался. Голубые глаза пропали, а следом Стив услышал всплеск воды. Он взял лампу за металлическую ручку, подошел ближе к аквариуму и откинул в сторону блестящую ткань, которая его закрывала. В тусклом свете маленького огонька Стив разглядел переливающуюся красным и золотым чешую.

Он приложил ладонь к стеклу, опираясь на него, пытаясь рассмотреть неизвестное ему прежде чудо природы. Цвета сменяли друг друга плавно. Чешуя светилась, как и те голубые глаза, которые он видел прежде. Мягкий свет очаровывал, и Стив держался, пытался контролировать себя, чтобы не стоять с открытым ртом.

Такого Стив никогда не видел, да и представить себе не мог, несмотря на то, что придумывать что-то невероятное, создавать целые миры на бумаге — его хобби.

— Почему ты так удивлен?

Голос больше не звучал в голове. Стив повернулся на него, подсвечивая лампой, и увидел вполне себе человеческое лицо. Русал вынырнул из воды, его сырые волосы прилипли ко лбу и щекам, губы растянулись в тонкой улыбке-ухмылке. Особое внимание Стива привлекла аккуратная бородка незнакомца и глаза, которые из голубых стали теплыми, карими, почти шоколадными.

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — признался Стив, не отрывая взгляда от неведомого существа.

— Узколобые вы все, — фыркнул русал.

— Тебе не нравится, что я рассматриваю тебя? — спросил Стив и сразу же сделал шаг назад, отлипая от стекла. Кто бы там не сидел в аквариуме, он не имел права безотрывно смотреть на него. — Прости.

— Катаешься с охотниками на русалок и извиняешься за то, что рассматриваешь? — удивился незнакомец.

— Я здесь, чтобы немного подзаработать, — оправдался Стив, не желая рассказывать о том, как именно попал в команду. — Мою, убираю.

— А на большее и не способен, — ответил русал. Стиву показалось, что он придвинулся ближе к стеклу. Неужели, сам хотел разглядеть его получше. — Твоими руками даже парусный трос не удержать.

— Я отчаянный, — улыбнулся он.

— Оно и видно.

Стив снова услышал всплеск воды, а затем увидел те волшебные, голубые, как небо, глаза. От этого взгляда внутри что-то перевернулось. Стив смотрел, как зачарованный, и в один момент понял, что не может дышать. Ему казалось, что змея обвилась вокруг его шеи, сдавливая горло. Уронив лампу, он пытался сделать хоть что-то, но руки как будто не слушались.

В голове снова зазвучал голос, на который Стив и пошёл, аккуратно ступая голыми ступнями на мокрый пол. Холод проходил по всему телу, Стив чувствовал, как постепенно замерзал. Остановился он только у самого аквариума, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, пытаясь вздохнуть из последних сил.

Последнее, что он увидел — светящиеся в темноте глаза и ладонь, прижимающуюся к стеклу с другой стороны аквариума. Стив положил свою ладонь поверх нее. Его рука оказалась куда меньше, а пальцы — тоньше. В голове всё ещё звучал голос, но Стив наконец стал разбирать слова.

Русал говорил с ним успокаивающим голосом. Томно и мелодично. Отвлекал, как понял Стив позже, чтобы помочь. Пальцы, внезапно коснувшиеся его плеча, оказались тёплыми и скользкими. Жар, исходящий от него, приятным, и Стив прикрыл глаза, забыв о своем недуге, который вскоре исчез.

Тепло уходило постепенно, и Стив почему-то сравнил это с тем, как из тела уходит жизнь: в какой-то момент человек просто перестает чувствовать и мыслить, не может больше наслаждаться красотами природы и слышать голоса своих близких, которые будут плакать по нему.

С теплом ушла и боль, он смог дышать свободно. Жадность, с которой он вдыхал воздух, совсем не была такой, какой ожидал её увидеть русал. Стив стоял у аквариума и вглядывался в глубь воды. Было темно. Ему повезло, что корабль не загорелся от разбитой лампы.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Стив. — Я обязан тебе жизнью.

— Я просто сделал то, что должен был, — услышал Стив. Голос доносился откуда-то сверху. Машинально он поднял взгляд, но ожидаемо ничего не увидел. — Ложись спать.

— Я не вижу, куда идти.

— Я тебе помогу.

Стив доверился голосу, точно следовал инструкциям и боялся лишь наступить на осколки разбитой лампы. Уже ложась на койку, он думал о том, что сегодня его спасла сама судьба. Он не ждал подарков от жизни, прекрасно понимал, что прожить долгую жизнь не сможет, слишком хилый и больной, но был чрезмерно рад тому, что сегодня случилось чудо.

Чудо было не столько в том, что он убедился в существовании русалок, а в том, что абсолютно незнакомое существо, которое люди пленили на своем корабле, помогло ему.

— У тебя есть имя? — спросил Стив.

В полной темноте и тишине он слышал, как тихо-тихо плескалась вода в аквариуме. Стив, не открывая глаз, пытался представить своего нового знакомого среди морских волн. Красно-золотая чешуя блестела среди них, яркая, она забирала себе всё внимание.

— Я Стив, — отозвался он. Ему хотелось, чтобы новый знакомый доверял ему.

— Меня зовут Тони, — ответил русал.

И жизнь заиграла новыми красками.

***

С той ночи Стиву стало значительно лучше. Жар не поднимался уже несколько дней, ему даже разрешили выходить на палубу. Брюс говорил, что солнечный свет в его ситуации полезен. Они с Баки вновь устраивались совместные обеды, после которых Стив возвращался в свою каюту и переводил бортовой журнал на французский.

Он часто болтал с Тони. Тот предпочитал оставаться в аквариуме и все их диалоги проходили у Стива в голове. Порой он думал, что сходит с ума. В такие моменты он смотрел на Тони, сидящего в аквариуме, и один взгляд его голубых глаз отметал все сомнения.

С каждым днём Стив все больше переживал за Тони. Каждый раз, когда Брюс заходил в каюту, чтобы узнать о результатах перевода, или приносил лекарства, Стив нервничал. Он боялся, что в один день Брюс придет за Тони.

Никто не заслуживал такой участи, которая была уготована для Тони. Природа сделала его таким, каким он есть, и все эти исследования Стив считал глупостью, которой занимались люди вместо действительно полезных вещей. Так уж исторически сложилось, что люди в прямом смысле резали всех живых существ, чтобы посмотреть, что у них внутри. Стив однажды видел, как его сосед пытался прорезать шкуру обычной лягушке. Ужасное зрелище.

— Почему ты отказываешься от еды? — спросил Стив у Тони.

Он вернулся с обеда полчаса назад, раньше, чем обычно, и стал свидетелем того, как один из горе-исследователей пытался накормить русала. Тони только шипел на них, смотрел с такой злостью, что казалось, что он способен испепелить человека взглядом.

— Такими темпами ты долго не протянешь, — покачал головой Стив. Тони зашевелился на дне аквариума.

Аквариум ему мал, Стив понял это только на утро после их первой встречи. Тони не мог полностью погрузиться в воду и, должно быть, страдал от этого, потому как всплески воды слышались постоянно: и днём, и ночью.

— Лучше умереть, чем стать подопытным экземпляром, — фыркнул Тони. Стив вздохнул. Он не мог возразить, потому как был полностью согласен с Тони. — И если, получив мое тело, они уберутся отсюда и не будут представлять опасность для моей семьи, то такая смерть будет достойна уважения. У тебя есть семья, Стив?

Стив покачал головой. Вся его семья — Баки. Отец умер много лет назад, Стив тогда был ещё ребенком, едва научившимся ходить, а мама без него прожила сложных десять лет. Стив скучал по ним обоим, ходил на кладбище, разговаривал, надеясь, что они слышат.

Воспоминания о матери всегда отзывались болью. Её он помнил лучше, чем отца, и был благодарен за всё то, что она для него сделала. Только из-за материнской заботы и любви Стив не умер в младенчестве. Грусть охватила его, сильно вцепившись, вытаскивая самые горькие моменты жизни. Он вспоминал их один за другим. Вспоминал, и в груди словно гасла звезда.

— Не помогай им, — Тони вдруг нарушил тишину. Его голос звучал не голове у Стива, как это обычно бывало, он звучал наяву, как и той ночью, когда он спас Стиву жизнь. — Ты можешь писать на французском что угодно. Никто из этих невежд всё равно его не знает.

Стив посмотрел на Тони. Его голова парила над поверхностью воды. Красивые черты лица, темные волосы и бородка обрамляли его лицо. И глаза — карие. Стив не понимал, почему так, ведь в воде они были ярко голубыми. Он выглядел совсем как человек, если не обращать внимание на все то, что было в воде.

Как человек, который попал в беду.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Стив, отмерев. Он так и не научился смотреть на Тони, как на собеседника, настолько тот его очаровывал.

— Они не первый раз меня ловят, — признался Тони грустно. — До этого мне удавалось сбежать. Семья помогала. Но в последний раз моего сына ранили, и я велел всем и каждому, чтобы ни одна душа не пыталась меня спасти. Так что я знаю об этих моряках всё. Исследователей бортовые журналы не интересуют.

Стив озадаченно взглянул на Тони. Ему нравилось переводить бортовые журналы. Это занятие расслабляло не хуже рисования и заставляло чувствовать себя нужным и полезным. Но в словах Тони столько правды, что Стив едва не начал задыхаться от возмущения.

— Я делаю нужное дело, — уверенно сказал Стив. Но изнутри его грызло сомнение, которое он прятал так далеко, как только мог.

— Ты ошибаешься, — пробормотал Тони, а затем погрузился в воду, отвернувшись.

Русалки, вероятно, такие же, как люди. Эгоистичные, думающие только о себе, задиры, каких ещё поискать. Стив часто встречал тех, кто считал себя умнее и выше других. И, несмотря на то, что Тони спас ему жизнь, прямо сейчас он сильно злился на нового знакомого.

***

Тони с ним не разговаривал несколько дней. Стив попытался поговорить, но в ответ ничего не получал. В один момент он даже подумал, что Тони уже умер от голода, кто знает, сколько он голодал, но периодически Стив слышал всплески воды и успокаивался.

Целыми днями он переводил бортовой журнал, а вечером садился рисовать. Он рисовал все, что приходило в голову, но на большинстве его последних рисунков был изображен Тони. Иногда лицо с большими глазами, яркость которых невозможно передать; иногда, только плавники хвоста или узор из чешуек. Но чаще всего он рисовал руки.

Стив никогда не видел их в свете дня. Но помнил тепло, которое исходило от влажных ладоней в ту ночь, когда Тони его спас. Обычно он закрывал глаза, вспоминал жар и касание, а только после приступал к рисованию. Руки всегда получались разными, и Стив не знал, был ли хоть один из его вариантов правильным.

Неделю спустя Стив обедал в своей каюте из-за плохой погоды. Брюс очень боялся, что он снова простудится, поэтому не разрешил попусту и без дела болтаться на палубе. Каша оказалась несоленой, что очень расстроило Стива, и, несмотря на голод, он почти ничего не съел.

Он слышал, как булькала вода в аквариуме и краем глаза наблюдал за движениями внутри него. Воды стало в разы меньше, должно быть Тони расплескал большую её часть. Это заставило Стива здорово поволноваться. В конце концов, он двинул стул ближе к аквариуму, сел, выпрямив спину, и продолжил обедать, решив поговорить с Тони, даже если тот ему не ответит.

— Мой друг Баки влюблен в русалку, — начал Стив, надеясь, что сможет заинтересовать Тони. — Он разговаривал с ней. Вряд ли это было что-то важное, Баки, когда видит симпатичную девушку, сразу начинает нести чушь, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание. Больше всего любит рассказывать о своей выдержке и спортивных достижениях, даже если это совсем не достижение. Наверное, рассказывал ей, как таскал бочки с вином в таверну своего двоюродного дядюшки. Это его любимая история.

В рассказе Баки не было ничего интересного, как считал Стив. К тому же, он путался в количестве бочек, которые смог поднять за раз, и никогда не отвечал на вопрос о том, какого размера были бочки и сколько вина в них помещалось.

Стив поделился тем, что Баки рассказывал ему о русалках. Не забыл упомянуть о том, что не верил в них раньше и даже объяснил почему.

— И когда Баки сказал, что она пела ему, пока расчесывала свои рыжие волосы, — со вздохом продолжил Стив, — я вспомнил легенду, по которой русалки песнями заманивают своих жертв в море, топят и съедают их плоть. Но Баки остался жив. Поэтому я и думал, что он врал.

— Подожди, — Тони вынырнул из воды. Стив поднял на него озадаченный взгляд: мокрые волосы прилипли к лицу, карие глаза и приоткрытый рот, из которого вот-вот должен вырваться вопрос, — она ему пела?

— Да, — кивнул Стив, сглотнув. С волос Тони на него капала вода. — Расчесывала свои рыжие волосы золотым гребнем и пела.

— Золотым гребнем, похожим на паука?

— Я не знаю, но могу спросить.

— Так вот о ком говорила Наташа! — выругался Тони, как будто не услышав последние слова Стива. — Почему она всегда, скажите мне, всегда влюбляется в охотников за головами, — пробубнил Тони, уходя под воду, и остальную часть предложения Стив услышал уже в своей голове. — Здесь ведь порой ходят торговые суда. Почему она просто не могла выбрать какого-нибудь торгаша? С ними же проще. Но нет, второй раз на те же грабли.

Стив слушал эту перепалку Тони с самим собой в своей голове и никак не мог понять, что с ним не так.

— Кто такая Наташа? — спросил Стив, прерывая череду чужих высказываний в своей голове.

— Наташа, Наташа… — снова пронеслось в голове, а потом Тони поспешил вынырнуть на поверхность. На Стива снова полилась вода. — Наташа — единственная рыжеволосая русалка среди нас. Она мне как дочь. Я подобрал её совсем ребенком, она тогда была старше Питера на каких-то пять лет. Оказалось, в поисках легкой добычи почти всю ее семью убили пираты.

— Пираты? — Стив свёл брови к носу, не понимая. — Зачем пиратам русалки?

— Пираты украшают свои корабли русалочьими хвостами.

Широко раскрыв глаза от удивления, Стив не мог подобрать слов. Он слышал много страшных историй о пиратах. Это отчаянные люди, без принципов и совести. Они живут в своё удовольствие, и, вероятно, отрезать русалкам хвосты — одно из них. Тони, решив, что Стиву больше от него ничего не нужно, снова скрылся в аквариуме.

В полной тишине Стив раздумывал над словами Тони. А ещё понял, почему Брюс и капитан корабля решили, что Тони лучше спрятать так глубоко на корабле, чтобы у пиратов и мысли не возникло о том, что у них на борту есть русалка.

— Тони, — позвал его Стив, постучав пальцам по стеклу. Через секунду в воде появилось лёгкое голубое свечение, а следом он увидел прекрасный взгляд голубых глаз. — Можно я скажу Баки её имя?

— А он, этот Баки, хороший? — спросил Тони.

— Баки мой лучший друг, — кивнул Стив, очарованный взглядом русала.

— Скажи, — ответил Тони, а потом закрыл глаза и пропал в глубине аквариума.

***

Стив старался быть очень тихим. Им не следовало привлекать внимание. Ни моряков, ни капитана. Поэтому сидя рядом с Баки, свесив ноги к воде, он долго просто смотрел на него и улыбался. Баки немного злился из-за этого, хмурился и постоянно спрашивал, что с ним не так, но правда была в том, что все шло, как нужно. У Баки появился интерес. Стив этого и добивался.

— Говори уже, что хотел, — фыркнул Баки. Солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, а это значило, что Стива скоро загонят обратно в каюту, чтобы не простыл, ведь ночи на море всегда холодные. — Выглядишь, как идиот.

— Обещай, что никому не скажешь? — шепотом произнес Стив, наклонившись к уху. Баки кивнул. — Её имя _Наташа_.

— Что? — Баки повернул голову, столкнувшись со Стивом взглядом. — Какая ещё Наташа?

— Тихо, — шикнул Стив. — Ты должен вести себя тише. Это же секрет!

— Ладно, — Баки закатил глаза. А потом шепотом продолжил. — Какая ещё Наташа?

— Русалка, которая пела тебе песню, — уверенно продолжил Стив, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Тони сказал, что всю её семью убили пираты. У неё ведь гребень в форме паука?

— Похож, — кивнул Баки, глупо улыбнувшись.

— А ещё, как я понял, ты ей нравишься.

— Се… Серьёзно? Ты меня не разыгрываешь? — ещё довольнее спросил Барнс.

— Когда я тебя разыгрывал? — Стив смахнул челку в сторону.

— Я ей нравлюсь, Стив! Боже, боже, боже! А ты мне не верил!

Баки продолжил что-то бормотать себе под нос, довольно и счастливо, и Стив, поглядывая на него, улыбался. Улыбался, потому что радовался за Баки.

— Я хочу найти её, — прошептал Баки. Его голос отражал трепет сердца.

— Найдешь и что будешь делать дальше?

— Она заберёт меня с собой, в Русалочью бухту.

— Не глупи, ты не можешь дышать под водой.

— Я нет, но русалки могут.

Заявление Баки звучало уверенно. Как будто он знал что-то, чего не знал Стив. Он был так в этом уверен, что на его лице не было и тени сомнения. Лишь улыбка, полные счастья глаза и ямочка на щеке.

Позже Брюс позвал Стива к себе для последнего вечернего осмотра. В последние дни Стив чувствовал себя как никогда здоровым и полным сил, несмотря на сильные ветры и холодные ночи. Стол Брюса был завален бумагами, как обычно, и среди всего он никак не мог найти пакет с лечебными травами.

— Но я же здоров, — сказал Стив, пытаясь убедить Брюса, что никакие травы ему уже не нужны.

— Здоров, — согласился Брюс, поправив очки. — Но для профилактики тебе нужно выпить настой. Подожди здесь. Дойду до кухни, спрошу, может, я оставил травы у них.

Не дождавшись ответа, Брюс ушёл. Стив какое-то время сидел на стуле перед столом Брюса и смотрел по сторонам. Он бывал здесь часто, поэтому с легкостью угадывал, что и где стоит. Все учебники стояли всегда в одном и том же порядке, как и справочники и те бортовые журналы, которые он переводил.

Стив обратил свой взор на странные рисунок, лежавший у доктора на столе. На листке бумаги чёрными чернилами были нарисованы рыбий хвост, паук и несколько нотных знаков. Загадка. Разминка для ума? Стив так увлекся разглядыванием, что забыл обо всём. И когда Брюс вернулся, он вздрогнул так, словно его поймали за подглядыванием.

— Вот, выпей это перед сном, — Брюс улыбнулся, протягивая Стиву стакан с настоем. — Тебя заинтересовал этот ребус?

— Я не рылся в бумагах, — попытался оправдаться Стив. — Просто заскучал.

— Многие думают, что это ребус, — улыбнулся Брюс, взяв рисунок в руки. — Даже придумывают, как его можно разгадать. Я слышал множество безумных вариантов. Кто-то даже решил, что здесь спрятана формула какого-то лекарства.

— И что же это на самом деле? — спросил Стив с любопытством.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Брюс, сев за стол. — Я нарисовал это однажды не специально, просто заскучал точно так же, как ты сейчас. Разве может быть что-то общее у рыбы, паука и нотных знаков?

Стив отрицательно помотал головой.

— Я пойду, — сказал он, поднявшись со стула.

Пока он шёл до каюты, мысли о рисунке не выходили из головы. Это не загадка, повторял Стив самому себе, но потом словно забывал, раз за разом обдумывая разгадку.

В каюту он вошёл, сжимая лампу за металлическую ручку, и сразу же закрыл дверь. Настойка в глиняной чашке так и простояла на столе всю ночь, а Стив, не в силах заснуть, не сводил взгляд с аквариума, в котором иногда угадывался легкий голубой свет, принадлежащий Тони.

Следующим утром из-за вновь поднявшегося сильного ветра, Стиву не позволили выйти на палубу. Сидя в четырех стенах, он не мог найти себе место. Маленькие рисунки на пожелтевшем листе всё ещё не давали ему покоя. Закрывая глаза, Стив представлял их себе с такой легкостью, будто они были пропечатаны на внутренней стороне век.

Из-за этого он не мог сосредоточиться на бортовых журналах и переводил абсолютную чушь.

— Что тебя так тревожит? — раздался за его спиной голос, и Стив повернулся к аквариуму. Тони вынырнул из воды, облокотившись локтями на стенки бассейна.

— Пустяки, — отозвался Стив.

— Не верю, — сказал Тони. — Твоё тело выдает любое волнение с головой.

— Что?

— Ты весь дрожишь, — закатив глаза, ответил Тони.

Перо упало на стол, когда Стив растопырил пальцы на руках. Он смотрел на каждый из них по отдельности, сосредотачивался, пытаясь успокоить дрожь во всем теле. Но ничего не получалось. Пальцы не слушались его.

— Может, болезнь снова взяла вверх? — наблюдая за попытками Стива прийти в себя, спросил Тони. — Ты не выпил настойку.

— От неё всегда плохие сны, — пробурчал Стив. — По утрам тяжело вставать.

— Ну ещё бы. Только одурманивающими травами можно смягчить симптомы болезни.

— О какой болезни ты говоришь? Да, я простыл здесь, но все уже давно прошло. Я здоров.

— Ты бойкий, — согласно кивнул Тони. — Сильный духом и смелый. Но твой организм слабее, чем ты сам, Стив. Тебе не стоило отправляться в это плаванье.

— Не стоило, — Стив опустил руки на колени и с минуту смотрел на них. Худые, бледные, промерзшие от ветра, задувающего во все щели. Страшная картина. — Но, может, в этом всё-таки был смысл.

— Какой?

— Я повидал море, узнал, каково это быть моряком, понял, что с моим другом все в порядке и русалки ему не кажутся. Познакомился с тобой.

На этих словах Стив поймал себя на мысли, что его щеки заливает румянцем. Он разглядывал Тони не специально, но впервые смог так хорошо рассмотреть его руки, которые рисовал ночами. На них были острые плавники оранжевого цвета, вокруг которых блестела чешуя, плавно переходившая в обычную кожу. Красивыми, прямыми пальцами Тони держался за плотное стекло.

Русалки — невероятные создания, Стив понял это, когда впервые увидел Тони. Люди боялись их, ведь они были другими, от этого и придумывали мифы о их жестокости, больших желтых зубах и абсолютно некрасивом лике под водой. Тони красив в любой форме. Как со светящимися голубыми глазами, плавая под водой, когда его волосы поднимаются вверх, так с теплыми, карими глазами, мокрыми, прилипшими к щекам волосами, с которых вода капает на пол.

— Последнее сложно назвать достижением, учитывая, что я не доживу до зимы, — признался Тони. Его губы тронула легкая ухмылка. — Но я рад, что ты так считаешь. В тебе надежда на будущее человечества.

От этих слов Стив покраснел ещё больше. Кивнув, он отвернулся к переводу журнала, но вместо того, чтобы писать что-то, снова начал рассматривать дрожащие пальцы. Тони больше не говорил ни слова, что немного огорчало. Стив жаждал поговорить с ним о чём-нибудь ещё.

Услышав всплеск воды, он почувствовал резкое и острое желание, повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на кареглазого Тони перед тем, как тот скроется в воде. Русал опускался в воду медленно, как будто бы следя за ним.

— Тони, — позвал его Стив, прежде чем он успел полностью скрыться в воде. — А человек и русалка… Они могут быть вместе? Ну, то есть, — Стив запнулся, почесав затылок, — вот Бак любит Наташу. Но Наташа живет в воде, а Баки — на суше, в шумном городе за много миль отсюда.

— Если они любят друг друга, — улыбнулся Тони. Он снова держался пальцами за край аквариума, — им все по плечу. Если он готов спустится за ней в воду, а она — выйти за ним на сушу, для их любви нет никаких преград.

По правде говоря, Стив ничего не понял. Вероятно, оба этих высказывания обозначали «да», потому как Тони говорил мягко и тихо. После русал скрылся в аквариуме. А Стив, вернувшись к переводу, ещё какое-то время осмысливал сказанные Тони слова и даже записал их, правда предварительно переведя на французский.

***

— Что может быть общего между пауком, рыбой и нотой?

Баки нахмурился, взглянув на Стива. Тот немного дрожал от холода, выглядел ещё худее, чем раньше. Казалось, даже щеки провалились. Кожа на лице стала совсем бледной, нос покраснел от холода.

Этот день был достаточно тёплым, даже солнце порадовало моряков своим присутствием. Ветра не было, корабль дрейфовал вблизи русалочьей бухты. Им удавалось несколько раз под парусами уйти в сторону родной земли, но капитан вдруг решил, что они не выполнили план, поэтому вернулись сюда снова.

Остров без берегов не давал возможности подплыть к нему близко и высадиться на сушу, да и большая часть моряков были уверены в том, что кроме камней на этом острове нет ничего, так что не пытались доплыть к нему и на лодках.

— Эм… — неловко произнес Баки, — ничего?

— Тогда зачем Брюс нарисовал их на одном листе? — прошептал Стив, наклонившись ближе к Баки. — Хранит же почему-то!

— Перестань, может, он вчера их и нарисовал.

— Я вижу, что не вчера.

— Не играй в детектива, — Баки закатил глаза. Он поднял взгляд вверх, выискивая взглядом Сэма, который вот-вот должен был спустится. — Это просто рисунки. В твоих же рисунках нет никакого подтекста, хотя он там очевиден.

Стив раздраженно фыркнул. Ну вот опять он за свое!

Каша осталась на дне миски, но Стив уже вдоволь насытился и не знал, куда её деть. Кок ругался отборным матом, когда моряки не доедали свой обед. Никому не хотелось почем зря переводить продукты, запасы ведь не бесконечны. Стив был солидарен с ним в этом вопросе в любое другое время, но только не сейчас.

— Сегодня опять будем ставить сетки на русалок, — начал Баки, понимая, что Стив не намерен продолжать разговор.

— Сделай так, чтобы вы никого не поймали, — попросил Стив, с грустью взглянув на море.

— Что? Почему?

— У них уже есть русалка, — тихо продолжил Стив, не взглянув на друга. — Есть над кем ставить эксперименты. Разве этого мало? Тони сказал, что он и до зимы не доживет.

— Тебе надо прекращать с ним общаться. Дурное влияние.

— Дурное влияние здесь может быть только от моряков, которые каждый вечер пьют ром и курят так, что по кораблю пройти невозможно.

— Ты здесь единственный астматик, так что терпи.

— Я-то потерплю, а если умру от табачного дыма, то так тому и быть. Итак прожил больше, чем мне отводили. А вот Тони… Он… За что так с ним? Он ведь никому вреда не причинил. Русалки не похищают людей, чтобы их исследовать, у них есть уважение к каждому живому существу. Почему у людей такого нет?

К сожалению Стива, Баки молчал, явно не зная, что ответить. Может, в чем-то Стив и прав, но, если честно, Баки мало волновал этот Тони и его проблемы. А вот тот факт, что Стив заговорил о смерти, расстраивал его.

Разговоры о смерти Стив любил заводить в те времена, когда становилось тяжело не ему, а другим. Он говорил Баки об этом каждый раз, когда тот ухаживал за ним во время очередной болезни. И всегда говорил так серьезно, что трудно было противиться.

Вздохнув, Стив сгреб остатки каши ложкой и засунул их в рот, с трудом проглотив. Встал, поправил штаны и куртку, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот и сделал шаг, намереваясь уйти. Но Баки остановил его, схватив за рукав.

— Ты не умрёшь здесь, ясно тебе? — строго сказал он. — Я буду тебя оберегать до конца путешествия.

— Тогда помоги мне… — Стив замолчал, оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто не подслушивает их разговор, и только потом продолжил, — помоги мне спасти Тони.

— Ты рехнулся? — возмутился Баки. — Я чуть не умер, когда мы его ловили!

— Пожалуйста, Бак! Это очень важно. Тони не заслужил этого, он хороший и добрый, и есть кто-то, кто любит его и ждет. У него есть сын, Бак! Сын! Как он будет расти без отца?

— Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать, — отрезал Баки. — Если нас поймают, то отдадут на корм рыбам. О себе подумай, дубина, а не о каком-то там русале, который запудрил тебе мозги.

— Ладно, — совсем погруснев, Стив перестал шептать. — Но знай, если бы это была Наташа, я бы помог тебе, не задумываясь.

От удивления Баки широко раскрыл глаза. Что он только что сказал? Сравнил Наташу и Тони? Боже Милостивый! Столько возмущения разом Баки в жизни не испытывал. Это все неправильно. Но плотно сжатые губы Стива, недовольный, почти злой взгляд, грозно сведенные брови говорили о том, насколько Стив с ним не согласен. И ещё больше убеждали Джеймса в собственных догадках.

И каждый раз, когда Роджерс злился, все его чувства и эмоции, легко считывались с лица. Это все равно, что читать карту — если знаешь как, всё поймешь без подсказок.

— Только не говори, что…

— Не скажу. Удачной охоты.

Развернувшись, Стив резко пошёл в сторону кухни и почти сразу же врезался в Сэма. Уилсон озадаченно оглядел его. За время плавания он ни разу не видел, чтобы Стив хотя бы сердился. Он показывал себя как самый тихий, спокойный и уравновешенный человек на этом судне, так что Сэм знатно опешил. Неожиданно, однако. Кивнув в знак приветствия, Уилсон не получил даже извинений, а Стив ринулся дальше с такой скоростью, будто собирался бежать марафон.

Осторожно сев рядом с Баки, Сэм покачал головой.

— Что это с мелким? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Не может разгадать загадку, — отшутился Баки.

— Какую?

— Что общего между рыбой, пауком и нотным знаком.

— А-а, — протянул Сэм нараспев, — надо сказать, чтобы спросил у дока. Он тут самый умный.

— Я сказал ему тоже самое, — соврал Баки.

Он говорил Сэму одно, а на уме стояли совершенно другие мысли. Он принимал Стива любым, какая разница, кто ему нравится? Если Тони делал Стива счастливым, разве Баки мог осуждать его за это? Доедая кашу, он совершенно не слушал Сэма и думал лишь о том, как лучше поступить. Он пообещал Стиву жизнь, но если он не поможет ему с Тони, то вряд ли сможет выполнить своё обещание.

***

Стив всю ночь не мог сомкнуть глаз. В его голове то и дело возникали странные мысли, которые, к сожалению, и близко не стояли к решению проблемы. Как спасти Тони в одиночку? Может быть, всё было бы проще, если бы Стив был повыше ростом и шире в плечах. А так он вряд ли сможет даже оторвать приколоченную к полу накидку, которой обычно закрывали аквариум.

— О чём ты думаешь? — в тишине голос Тони прозвучал громко, Стив не сразу понял, говорит ли Тони с ним в его голове или же нет, но даже повернувшись, не увидел ничего, кроме темноты.

— Я хочу _спасти тебя_ , — вслух сказал Стив.

— Спасти? — переспросил Тони удивленно.

— Да, спасти. _Ты_ не заслужил такой участи. Никто не заслужил такой участи.

— Люди несправедливы, парень, одному против них не выстоять.

— Но если все будут думать так, то люди никогда не изменятся. Я хочу изменить этот мир, и начать с себя — это всё, что я могу.

Стив жалел, что не мог увидеть лицо Тони и понять реакцию, но сердце подсказывало, что он всё сделал правильно. Рассказать о своих намерениях значит не заставить Тони врасплох. Одному будет сложно, но лучше так, чем сидеть, сложа руки.

— Так у тебя есть план?

— Нет. Но я работаю над этим.

— Ты _невероятный_ , — после паузы сказал Тони. — Даже не знал, что среди людей бывают такие личности.

Зажмурившись, Стив подумал, что, вероятно, прямо сейчас его щеки жгло от румянца. Или от слез, выступивших от безысходности.

***

Бродя по кораблю Стив пытался найти лазейки, но пока всё было тщетно. Оставалось только одно — пробить стену собственной каюты и дотащить Тони до этой дыры, поливая остатками воды из аквариума. Без воды движения Тони становились нелепыми и давались с трудом. Стив не имел столько физической силы, чтобы донести его на руках.

Закончив обход, он возвращался в каюту, придумывая, чем бы таким пробить корабль без лишнего шума. Время, отведенное ему на перерыв, заканчивалось, и срочно нужно было что-то решать. Каждая следующая ночь может стать последней, так что оттягивать задумку было просто опасно.

Стив здорово насторожился, когда, зайдя в каюту, обнаружил там Брюса. Тот стоял у аквариума с Тони и что-то нашептывал, замолчав, лишь когда Стив окликнул его.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Стив.

— Принёс твоему другу обед, — улыбнулся доктор, а после поспешил оставить их наедине.

Что-то было не так. Стив почувствовал волнение Брюса, ещё до того, как задал вопрос.

— Тони, — позвал его Стив, желая удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. — Тони, как ты?

Но Тони не отзывался. Стив видел, как он шевелил хвостом в воде, но не видел ни лица, ни глаз. Только золотисто-красную чешую. Тяжело вздохнув, он позвал Тони по имени ещё раз, но, когда тот вновь не откликнулся, начал нервно стучать по аквариуму. Прошло около трёх минут, прежде, чем Тони вынырнул из воды и коснулся плеча Стива рукой, заставив остановиться.

Плавник на руке потерял цвет. Он не блестел золотом, стал грязно-серым. Схватившись за руку, Стив осмотрел её внимательно и увидел небольшую ранку от укола. Видимо, Тони дернулся, когда почувствовал иглу в своей руке.

— Тони, — шепотом говорил Стив, чтобы никто другой не смог его услышать. — Тони, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Ты меня слышишь?

— Плохо, но слышу, — ответил он. Стив потянулся и рукой коснулся его щеки.

— Я специально говорю тихо, — улыбнулся Стив, поняв, что Тони жив. — Я перепугался за тебя.

— Брюс вколол мне что-то. Ты для меня как размытое пятно.

— Должно быть, лекарство. Пройдет. У меня такое бывает от некоторых препаратов. Побочный эффект.

— Должно быть.

Тони вяло дёрнул руку на себя, но Стив, прежде чем отпустить, аккуратно поцеловал место укола. Чувствуя чужие пальцы и чешую, он ощущал небывалый прилив энергии и сил, веры в то, что всё получится, как нужно. Русал пропал в аквариуме несколько секунд спустя.

— Прости, мне тяжело держаться над водой, — заговорил Тони у него в голове.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Отвратительно, если честно.

— Надеюсь, ночью тебе станет лучше.

— А что будет ночью?

— Я помогу тебе сбежать. Пока мы рядом с Русалочьей бухтой, нужно действовать.

Стив прижал хрупкие ладони к аквариуму и встал очень близко, надеясь увидеть Тони. Тот снова молчал. Может быть, он уснул, подумал Стив.

— Я надеюсь, ты в порядке, — прошептал Стив. Тони не ответил, но вместо этого повторил жест Стива: он прижал ладонь к стеклу аквариума, прямо напротив ладони Стива. Совсем как в ночь их первой встречи. Его пальцы были короче, сама ладонь — уже, но смотря на них, Стив слышал, как пело его сердце. — Я узнаю, что они с тобой сделали.

Сорвавшись с места, Стив побежал к Брюсу. Без церемоний он вломился к доктору в каюту, запыхавшийся и покрасневший от бега. От такой наглости Беннер даже выронил вилку, но поняв, что это всего лишь Стив, добро улыбнулся.

— Тебе не стоит так перенапрягаться, — начал он, открыв ящик стола и выудив оттуда какой-то сосуд. — Вот, выпей. Всё сразу же пройдет.

— Что вы сделали с Тони? — требовательно спросил Стив, смотря Брюсу прямо в глаза. Ему хотелось, чтобы доктор видел его злость и ярость, чтобы воспринимал как равного, а не как слабого мальчишку.

— С кем?

— С Тони! У него плавник стал серым, никогда таким не был!

— А, — Брюс подцепил вилкой оливку с тарелки и закинул её в рот, — ты про наш экспериментальный образец.

— Тони не экспериментальный образец, он живое существо! Как вы можете с ним так обращаться?

— Мы вынуждены, Стив. Ты думаешь, вакцины от разного рода заболеваний тестируются на людях? Всё тестируется на экспериментальных образцах, оглянись. Мы спасём миллионы жизней ценой одной.

Брюс не обращал внимания на выходку Стива, списывая всё на юношескую дурость. Он слушал, говорил тихо и четко, без единой злой нотки в голосе и без искры в глазах. Но что могло быть хуже, чем безразличие в глазах человека, который должен спасать жизни?

— Вы торгуете жизнями, доктор, — Стив поднял подбородок так, словно в нём было два метра роста, — не имея на это никакого права.

— Мы лишь пользуемся тем, что дала нам эволюция. Это ромашка, — Брюс протянул Стиву склянку, наполненную жидкостью, которую держал в руках всё это время, пока они разговаривали. — Выпей, полегчает.

— Используйте себя, — грубо ответил Стив, скинув склянку с руки Брюса.

Не дожидаясь ответа Брюса, Стив вышел из его каюты и поспешил вернуться в свою. Он всё ещё с трудом дышал, но мысль о том, что Тони там совсем один, заставляла его мчаться со всех ног, через любое «не могу». Он как будто не чувствовал боль в легких, не страдал от нехватки воздуха.

Дверь в его каюту оказалась не закрыта, должно быть, он забыл закрыть её в порыве гнева. Побежав к аквариуму, Стив начал звать Тони по имени. Но остановившись, почувствовал, как тело дало сбой. Он облокотился спиной на аквариум, а потом съехал по гладкой поверхности, сев на пол.

Когда Стив пришел в себя, дверь в каюту была закрыта. Он всё ещё был слаб, голова кружилась и немного тошнило. Отвратное состояние не помешало ему подняться на ноги. Опираясь ладонями на аквариум, он повернулся, в надежде увидеть Тони. Он хотел знать, как тот себя чувствует, а заодно выяснить, как долго он провалялся в полуживом состоянии.

— Тони, — тихо позвал он. В горле пересохло и жутко хотелось пить. Как назло, он ничего не получил в ответ, только тишину, не дающую никакой надежды. Не всплесков воды, ни голоса в голове, ни голубого свечения. — Тони. Тони!

— Его там нет, не пытайся.

Голос Брюса был легко узнаваем: строгий, но тихий, и каким-то образом до безобразия мягкий, учитывая спецификацию его владельца. Именно это и нагоняло ужас. Если бы Стив его боялся, этих слов хватило бы, чтобы волосы на руках встали дыбом.

— Сегодня ночью мы идём снимать сети, — сказал Брюс, подойдя ближе. — Тони будет одной из приманок.

— Не смейте его трогать!

— Твоё слово на этом корабле ничего не значит, Стив. Ты, конечно, бойкий юноша, отчаянный малый, каких я не видел прежде, но посмотри правде в глаза — болезни убьют твоё тело прежде, чем ты сможешь чего-то добиться в этой жизни.

— Оставьте Тони в покое, — продолжал Стив, наплевав на все слова Брюса. Это психологический приём, никак иначе. — Отпустите его.

— Я видел твой альбом, Стив, — продолжил Брюс. Он поправил очки, сделал шаг назад, к двери и сложил руки за спиной, — и, признаться, удивлен твоим талантом не меньше, чем твоей необъяснимой храбростью. Ты рисовал его в таких деталях, в каких ещё ни один ученый не смог изобразить русалку. Его хвост, руки, жабры. Это великолепно. Капитан не прогадал, когда решил, что твоё присутствие рядом с русалкой принесёт нам пользу. Но я вот не ожидал, что ты настолько увлечёшься им. Конечно, люди бывают разные, я, как доктор, знаю много тех, кто по мнению общества «поломанный» или «больной». Знаю женщин, что спят со своими гувернантками, и мужчин, которые предпочитают вести сексуальную жизнь втроем. Но ты превзошёл все мои мыслимые и немыслимые ожидания. Человек — высшее существо на планете, а ты полюбил русалку. Это так низко.

Прикрыв глаза на секунду, Стив глухо выдохнул. _Он полюбил русалку_. Полюбил так, что готов жизнь отдать за Тони, лишь бы тот вернулся к своей семье, к сыну, и жил дальше. Он полюбил его за то, что Тони — другой, не такой как все те, кого Стив знал прежде. Стив сам не такой как всё, и, возможно, именно это их и сблизило.

— Сделай милость, Стив, забудь о нём и не порти себе жизнь. Вы разных видов, да и вряд ли он доживет до зимы.

— Вы ничего не знаете о любви! — выругался Стив. Его пальцы дрожали, разум советовал не злить доктора, но сердце пылало от гнева. — Как и о русалках.

— Когда я был таким же юным, как ты, Стив, думал так же. Думал, что всё это сказки. Русалка может полюбить человека, даже такого как я: с плохим зрением, не самой яркой внешностью и, прямо скажем, не лучшим характером. Я отправлялся в плавания с научной целью каждые два месяца. И однажды мы заплыли в Русалочью бухту, где рыжеволосая русалка, сидя на камне, расчесывала свои прекрасные волосы гребнем, похожим на паука, и пела волшебную песню. Мы неделю дрейфовали в этих водах, а я каждую ночь сбегал к ней. Она пела песни, улыбалась, говорила, что я прекрасен душой и что глаза мои словно звезды — яркие и блестящие. Но когда на седьмой день я попросил её об одолжении, она сбросила меня с лодки, едва не утопив. Как будто я многого просил.

— И о чём же вы её просили?

— Быть с ней до конца наших дней, — признался Брюс. — Я знал, что русалки живут вечно. И хотел стать бессмертным, а потом едва не умер и стал ценить жизнь такой, какая она есть. Русалка назвала меня безумцем и больше я её не видел.

— Она оказалась права.

— Надеюсь, с твоим другом она поступит так же. Я слышал, как ты говорил, что Наташа нашла его привлекательным.

Брюс закрыл дверь прежде, чем Стив смог что-то сказать. Шок настиг его слишком быстро. Те, кто больше всего ему дорог, вдруг оказались под угрозой. Дернув за ручку двери, Стив понял, что его заперли и у него не будет возможности даже предупредить Баки. По началу он, как безумный, колотил кулаками по двери, надеясь, что его услышат, но силы быстро кончились. Он сдался.

Но продолжил сидеть у двери, прислушиваясь к шагам. Брюс мог вернуться в любой момент, или, например, мог прийти Сэм, заметив несправедливость. Или кто-то ещё. Да кто угодно. Сейчас была важна любая помощь, он принял бы её даже из рук дьявола, не задумываясь ни на секунду.

Любой звук казался ложной надеждой, даже когда стало слышно, как матросы носятся по палубе, готовясь к ночной вылазке. Будь то шорох или чей-то далекий крик, указ капитана или жалоба матроса. В какой-то момент он услышал, как скрипят подошвы старых ботинок старпома. Но ни один из этих звуков не становился ближе и громче, а наоборот в итоге отдалялся и затихал.

Все надежды канули в лету. С каждой минутой в каюте становилось темнее, и он не знал, как быть дальше. Он хотел вырваться из этого плена, добраться до Тони и спасти его, но вот беда — Стив понятия не имел, где сейчас Тони и жив ли он вообще.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданного стука в дверь. А следом услышал голос Баки. Тот говорил тихо, будто боялся, что его услышат и явно не хотел выдать себя.

— Стив, я помогу тебе спасти Тони, — взволнованно сказал Баки. Стив едва слышал его голос.

— Баки…

— Только не умирай, ясно тебе? Мы его спасём.

— Послушай меня, не выходи сегодня в море, не снимай сети…

— Я приду позже. Дождись меня. Мне пора.

— Баки?! Баки! — крикнул Стив громче, но друг уже не отозвался. И сколько бы он не колотил по двери, ничего уже не исправишь.

Он искренне хотел верить, что это ещё не конец. Этот шанс, пусть и призрачный, маловероятный, всё же шанс, и он всё ещё _есть_. Стив готов держаться за него из последних сил, если так будет нужно. Но чем дольше Стив оставался один, тем быстрее терял надежду. Темнота сгущалась, будущее казалось беспросветным, невидимым. Или его просто не было? И когда казалось, что темнее уже некуда, что-то вдруг тронуло его сердце — горячо и нежно, — и на миг перед глазами возник огонёк. Тот самый, который Стив не раз видел в аквариуме. Мягкий голубой свет, которым светились глаза Тони, невозможно ни с чем спутать. Он стал для него полярной звездой, ведущей по _правиль_ _ному_ пути.

Этот порыв изменил всё в тот самый момент, когда Стив ему поддался.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночь была холодной. Северный ветер поддувал связанные полотнища паруса, металлические крепления которых стукались об дерево с тихим звуком. Он немного напоминал размеренный стук, с которым дятлы обычно выбивали насекомых из-под древесной коры. С одной стороны — успокаивающий, почти убаюкивающий, настолько равномерный и скучный, что глаза сами собой закрывались. С другой — каждый стук оказывался внезапным, тело бросало в дрожь, а по спине пробегал холодок, заставляя оглядываться по сторонам в поисках источника шума.

Этот стук Стиву был на руку. Остальные звуки меркли на его фоне, так что на тот тихий шум, который он создавал, никто не обращал внимания. Он прятался за парой бочек, что стояли возле дальней стенки, и взглядом искал Баки. Неужели он ещё не вернулся? Это казалось Стиву странным, ведь прошло уже не мало времени.

В нескольких метрах от него стоял аквариум. Вода в нём была мутная, лунный свет туда почти не попадал. Там ли сейчас Тони? Жив ли он? Может ли слышать, говорить, чувствовать? В день их первой встречи Тони, не зная о Стиве ровным счетом ничего, помог ему. Помог, несмотря на то, что он был одним из тех, кто пленил его на корабле. Тогда ли Стив влюбился в него, как мальчишка? Вероятно, это так очевидно, раз и Баки, и док так быстро догадались обо всем.

Теперь же он рискует своей жизнью ради Тони. Он едва не сорвался и не полетел кубарем вниз по всей палубе, когда вылезал из окна каюты. Тогда он ничего не боялся, впрочем, как и сейчас, но понимал, что настороженность никогда не будет лишней. От его действий зависела судьба, как минимум ещё одной живой души, а это — целый якорь ответственности на шее.

От мыслей его оторвал странный звук: что-то тяжёлое с грохотом упало на пол. Стив даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Встрепенувшись, он пригнулся сильнее, пережидая. Слышалась возня по полу, громкие возгласы команды и холодный голос Брюса. Набравшись смелости, Стив выглянул из-за бочки и с ужасом посмотрел на палубу.

Рыжие волосы блестели в свете луны. Русалка билась, пытаясь выбраться из сети, в которую её поймали. Она с силой била хвостом по палубе и вполне могла бы пробить дыру, но моряки, окружив её, набрасывали веревки на хвост. Они делали петли, стягивали их, а концы веревок крепко держали.

Когда к ней приблизился Брюс, она застыла, словно вода в жуткий мороз. Русалка смотрела на него с ненавистью и казалось, что была готова вцепиться в его глотку зубами и разодрать на клочки, как делали те русалки из мифов. Она походила на зверя, на грозного и беспощадного монстра. Но док, само спокойствие, не обращал на это никакого внимания. Спрятав руки за спину, он наклонился ближе к русалке, вглядываясь в полные ненависти глаза, и усмехнулся. В этот самый момент док выглядел сумасшедшим, поехавшим крышей, слетевшим с катушек и способным на самые безумные поступки.

Стив в свою очередь чувствовал себя не менее безумным. Но его безумие имело другую природу: в то время, как Брюс за основу брал ненависть, Стив наслаждался любовью. Это чувство вселяло в него небывалую веру, давало силу бога, которой у него не было, и двигало его вперёд к цели. И неважно, чего всё это будет ему стоить. Если Тони будет на свободе, если его сердце будет биться, всё остальное просто потеряет свое истинное значение.

Шипение русалки повергло всех в ужас. Стив не знал, что они так умеют. Тони вел себя с ним вполне дружелюбно и вежливо, поэтому такой жест оказался довольно внезапным и встревожил его. Не будь Брюс таким опасным, она ведь не стала бы так огрызаться? Только успев подумать об этом, Стив вдруг вспомнил, что Тони говорил ему о рыжеволосых русалках — в их краях водилась единственная рыжеволосая русалка. _Наташа_.

Наташа. Баки. Боже, где, чёрт возьми, Баки?

Второпях Стив стал снова осматривать моряков, но Баки среди них не было. Тогда он обратил свой взор на другую часть корабля. Одна из лодок всё ещё стояла на палубе. Пока все были увлечены русалкой, Стив двинулся к лодке тихими, но быстрыми шагами.

Так же ловко он спрятался за лодкой, пришлось почти что лечь на пол. Аккуратно поднимаясь, Стив заглянул в лодку и почувствовал себя так, как будто в него попала молния: в лодке лежал Баки, связанный по рукам и ногам, с кляпом во рту. Оглядевшись, Роджерс поднес палец к губам, призывая Баки молчать, а затем вытащил небольшой складной нож, который несколько дней назад стащил у кока с кухни. Он разрезал веревку, которая держала кляп.

Баки грубо выплюнул кусок ткани и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов.

— У них Наташа, — пробормотал Баки. Перевернувшись на живот, он попытался вытянуть руки, но ничего не вышло. К счастью, Стив и сам всё понял и принялся разрезать веревки.

— Я знаю, видел, — взглянув на моряков, которые всё ещё не обращали на него внимания, Стив продолжил аккуратно резать верёвку. Крепкая зараза, а у него не так много сил, чтобы просто рвануть и разорвать по линии разреза. — Теперь ты меня понимаешь.

— Они связали меня и столкнули в воду, — продолжал рассказывать Баки, словно не слышал комментарий друга. Стив всё ещё боялся, что их заметят, поэтому порой останавливался и осматривался. — Держали за верёвки. Я уж думал всё, так и умру, не узнав, за что так со мной. Она… Она хотела спасти меня, Стив. Спасти! А теперь в ловушке из-за меня.

— Мы ей поможем, — с усилием сказал Стив, а потом вдруг почувствовал, что за ними наблюдают. — Пригнись.

Он последовал собственному совету. Прижался к полу, переводя сбившееся от усилий и волнения дыхание. Прячась, он выронил нож, и оставалось надеяться, что тот не впился в ногу Баки.

Неужели, почудилось? Стив не был уверен в том, что видел чей-то взгляд — он его просто чувствовал. Чувствовал, как жгло кожу, как по спине, несмотря на холод, каплями скатывался пот. Нервы шалили. Ладони вспотели. Выдохнув, Роджерс медленно вытер их об куртку. Тяжело дыша, он прислушивался к посторонним звукам, но из-за ветра и шумных возгласов матросов ничего не слышал.

Переждав, как ему казалось, разумное количество времени, Стив хотел приподняться. В конце концов, если их заметили, то он уже ничего не теряет. Всё равно выкинут с корабля, отдадут на корм рыбам… Помотав головой, он откинул плохие мысли. Всё будет хорошо, повторял он самому себе. Он же всё ещё на борту.

Вдруг кто-то сел с ним рядом, пригнувшись. Это оказался Сэм. Стив не знал, как на это реагировать. Какие намерения у Сэма? Всё это время он был их другом, Баки знаком с ним ещё с прошлого путешествия. Но как Сэм отнесется ко всему, что происходит теперь? Единственное, что давало надежду на то, что Уилсон принял их сторону — он прятался. Прятался за лодкой, точно так же, как и Стив. Бежал, подальше от чужих глаз.

— Давай, я помогу, — прошептал Сэм, поймав стеклянный взгляд Стива.

— Я потерял ножик, — дрожащим голосом ответил Роджерс. — Он где-то в лодке.

К счастью, у Сэма тоже был нож. Он улыбнулся, дружелюбно похлопал Стива по плечу. С верёвками он справился быстро, в его руках силы больше, чем во всем теле Стива. Но все же на незаданный вопрос ответа так и не было. Почему вдруг Сэм решил помочь? И можно ли ему доверять?

Сомнения захватили Стива, но времени на раздумья почти не было. Нужно действовать, пока не ушёл последний поезд, пока удача на их стороне. Пока оставался шанс, что их не заметят. Из-за волнения у Стива немного сбилось дыхание, но, когда Сэм снова сел рядом, чуть пригнувшись, прячась за лодкой, стало немного легче.

— Ты в порядке? — взволновано спросил он, оглядывая Стива. Как будто пытался сквозь темноту разглядеть больше, чем мог. — Это не один из твоих приступов?

— Нет, — прохрипел в ответ Роджерс. Он потёр глаза, успокаиваясь.

— Ладно. Какой план? — продолжил Сэм. Стив наблюдал, как тот прятал нож куда-то в носок и с удивлением отметил, что это явно не лучшее место для хранения оружия. — У вас двоих ведь есть план, не так ли?

Баки зашевелился в лодке. Должно быть, он хотел внести свою лепту в этот незамысловатый разговор. Однако, сложно назвать плохие новости хорошим взносом. Стив стукнул локтем по лодке, и Баки угомонился.

— У нас нет плана, — выдохнул Стив, смотря себе под ноги. Он всё ещё не понимал, чего добивается Сэм. Спросить прямо не позволяло воспитание.

— Какого хрена ты вообще здесь забыл, Уилсон? — послышался голос Баки. У него, однако, тормозов не было.

— Спасибо бы сказал, дубина. Видел я, как они тебя там в воду окунали. Понял, что что-то не то творится. А потом ещё Стив. Всегда знал, что у вас двоих какие-то тайны.

— Значит, ты не в курсе… — начал Баки, но Стив прервал его.

— Я хочу спасти Тони, — вырвалось у него. На это заявление Баки слишком громко вздохнул. — И Наташу, — добавил он следом.

— Русалок, значит, — Сэм кивнул и тяжело втянул воздух через нос. — Опасное это дело. Голов лишимся. Нужен путь отступления.

— А по воде ходить умеешь? — отозвался Баки снова, пытаясь уязвить Сэма. — А то смотрю шибко умный.

— Бак, — шикнул Стив, приподнимаясь над лодкой. Баки крутил в руках тот самый складной нож, который он потерял. Выглядел усталым в свете луны, но улыбнулся, увидев Стива. — Будь нежнее.

— Русалочья бухта — выход, — продолжил Сэм свою мысль. Стив от услышанного раскрыл рот.

— Мы же погибнем. Вряд ли это можно назвать выходом. Верно, Стиви? Там только русалкам ход открыт, а мы на лодке разобьемся о скалы после первой же волны.

— А что, если Тони поможет нам? — Стив поднял брови.

 _Надежда._ Она появляется в самые непростые моменты, обещая, что всё будет хорошо. К сожалению, её предсказания не всегда сбываются. Стив знал об этом не понаслышке. С каждым разом довериться этому чувству всё сложнее. Но он в очередной раз открыл своё сердце, схватился за маленькую нить и позволил себе надеяться.

— Если он в сознании, — продолжил Стив, понимая, что никто не собирается обрывать на полуслове, — я могу поговорить с ним. Мне только надо подобраться к аквариуму.

— Эти сволочи всё ещё мучают Наташу, — застонал Барнс. — Господи, она, наверное, меня ненавидит.

Сэм закатил глаза. Наверное, если бы Баки это увидел, то все их планы (которых, в общем-то, почти нет) сорвались бы разом. Но к счастью Стива, Сэм, прислонившись спиной к лодке, смотрел на море и что-то бубнил про себя. Не то молитву, не то заклинание.

— А ты уверен, что этот твой Тони поможет? — серьёзно спросил Сэм минутой позже.

— Он помогал мне, когда я не просил.

Эти слова вселяли уверенность. И в Стива, и в его друзей. Даже Баки улыбнулся, глядя на полумесяц. Он казался таким далёким, таким недостижимым, но его свет был так близко, что слепил глаза. И пока Стив что-то объяснял Сэму (вероятно, рассказывал историю про чудесное спасение и светящиеся в воде глаза Тони), он повернулся в другую сторону, чтобы посмотреть на моряков и Наташу.

Он наблюдал за тем, как эти неотесанные мужланы лапали её, поднимали и тащили к аквариуму. Видел, как она из последних сил сопротивлялась. Уловил блеск лунного света в её волосах. А потом вдруг услышал её голос, просящий о помощи. Она звала его, звала Баки. Просила спасти, вытащить из плена, выпустить на свободу. Говорила, что всего лишь хочет жить и боится закончить как все, кто был ей дорог когда-то. Баки заметил кровь на её животе. И по-настоящему испугался.

— Стив, Стив, Стив! — шёпотом заговорил он, перевернувшись на другой бок. — Ты слышал? Слышал, как она звала меня?

— Кто? — Стив нахмурился, посмотрев на друга. Он почти не видел лицо Баки, из-за луны, светившей прямо в глаза.

— Наташа.

— Она разговаривала с тобой?

— Она звала меня, — повторился Барнс. — Все, должно быть, это слышали.

Когда Стив помотал головой, стало ясно — не все. Сэм и вовсе не понимал происходящего. Он слышал лишь гул моряков и пьяный голос капитана корабля.

— Я видел кровь, — продолжил Баки. Его голос дрожал. Тревога охватила его. — Она ранена, Стив.

— Надо действовать, — решительно сказал Роджерс.

Баки даже позавидовал его уверенности и смелости. Маленький, худенький Стив рвался в бой, как будто в нём два метра роста и не меньше ста кило мышечной массы. Не это ли причина пойти за ним, не оглядываясь назад? Прикрыть его спину, а не свою?

Сэм вкратце рассказал, что успел разглядеть с марсовой площадки. Аквариумы стояли на невысоких подставках, на каждой из которых было по две ступени. Их плотно закрывали с помощью ручного механизма: достаточно всего лишь нажать на рычаг, и «крышка» закроется, прижмется так, что даже самому сильному человеку в мире не под силу оторвать её без помощи рычага.

Когда матросы направились в сторону капитанской каюты, чтобы получить свою дозу рома в честь удачной охоты, Сэм, Стив и Баки осторожно перебрались за бочки, что стояли возле аквариумов. У них не было времени, поэтому Стив сразу же рванул к Тони. Поднявшись по ступенькам, он едва не упал от того, что торопился.

Чем ближе к аквариуму, тем сильнее у Стива билось сердце. Он шептал что-то себе под нос, вставая у самого дальнего угла так, чтобы со стороны капитанской каюты его невозможно было увидеть. Страх присутствовал в его сердце и мыслях: страшно вдруг внезапно облажаться, испортить всё одним неуклюжим движением. Но он держался достойно.

— Тони, — тихо позвал он. Так же тихо он разговаривал с ним в последний раз. — Тони, отзовись, прошу. Тони!

Положив ладонь на стекло, Стив ждал, что что-нибудь произойдет, надеялся увидеть голубое свечение, услышать тихий голос. Но от тишины скручивало желудок и поджимались колени. Пальцы тряслись от холода, а влажные из-за морского воздуха волосы прилипли ко лбу. Прижавшись к стеклу щекой, Стив снова позвал Тони по имени.

— Тони, прошу, отзовись, — с надрывом просил он.

Он чувствовал взгляды Сэма и Баки на своей спине. От этого было только хуже. Он вот-вот подведёт тех, кто доверился ему без лишних вопросов. Подведёт Тони, которому обещал помочь. Подведёт сам себя. Прикоснувшись к стеклу губами, Стив в последний раз выдохнул имя Тони.

От странного звука он широко раскрыл глаза. Ладонь Тони красовалась по ту сторону стекла ровно напротив его собственной. От внезапной радости сбилось дыхание. Стив улыбнулся.

— Прости, — заговорил Тони, и было ясно, что никто, кроме Стива, его не слышит. — Я должен быть осторожным, чтобы они не заметили. Я так рад, что ты пришел.

— Знаю, — ответил Стив с облегчением. — Они поймали Наташу. Я и мои друзья… Мы хотим помочь вам обоим.

— Наташа ранена, — голос Тони прозвучал печально. Смотря на аквариум, Стив надеялся увидеть русала в этой мутной воде. — И это серьёзно, Стив. Она может умереть.

— _Умереть_?

Вот только не это. Что за напасть?

— Умереть, — подтвердил свои слова Тони. — Она едва держится. Я говорил с ней.

— Баки не знал, что всё так получится! Не знал, что они будут использовать его в своих корыстных целях, — волнение и тревога заиграли в голосе Стива новыми красками. Он чувствовал, как по щекам покатились горячие слёзы отчаяния. — Он ни в чём не виноват, Тони, клянусь. Ему можно верить, как и мне. Тони…

— Я знаю, малыш, знаю, — успокаивающе сказал Тони. На секунду он открыл глаза, освещая воду. Стив сумел разглядеть его лицо и не смог сдержать улыбку: Тони всё такой же красивый, как и прежде, плавник вернул свои цвета, а сам русал всю свою силу и мощь. — Баки ведь её любит?

— Да, — кивнул Стив. Тони закрыл глаза, и волшебный голубой свет пропал. — Любит.

— Он может помочь ей.

— Что нужно сделать?

— Поцелуй любви лечит любые недуги. Даже смерть.

— Просто поцелуй? — Стив сглотнул.

— Людей спасают в море, — поучительным тоном сказал Тони. — А русалок — на суше.

Русалочья бухта, сообразил Стив. Это было легко, как сложить два плюс два. Но как до неё добраться? Им нужен проводник. Кто-то, кто укажет дорогу и не даст сбиться с пути, спасёт от волн и погони. Кто-то, кто знает эти места так хорошо, как никто другой.

Он погрузился в мысли. Даже не понимал, все ли еще разговаривает с Тони или теперь этот монолог в голове его личная собственность. Ушёл так глубоко, что, когда до него донесся крик Баки, едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону. Мимо него с противным свистом пролетел тяжёлый снаряд, задевший аквариум.

Стив упал на пол. Боль охватила всё тело, но он и виду не подал. Пившие ром моряки встрепенулись. Кто-то громко оповестил о пиратах. На корабле началась суматоха. Все забыли о русалках, и всё, что теперь заботило капитана — собственная жизнь. Пираты охотились за русалками, это общеизвестный факт. Так какого же черта их выставили на палубу, как экспонаты в музее?

Однако, Стив от своих планов не отказывался. Взглянув на аквариум, он увидел небольшую трещину. Ударить бы ещё несколько раз, чтобы трещина стала больше!

— Надо что-нибудь тяжелое, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь. — Есть что-нибудь на примете?

— Только если под шумок украсть одно из ядер для пушек, — покачал головой Сэм. — Ну, или попробовать ударить изнутри.

— Тони, бей, — крикнул Стив, что было сил.

Услышав его, русал открыл глаза. Весь аквариум предстал перед Стивом как на ладони. С этого ракурса он мог разглядеть Тони полностью — от кончика хвоста до кончиков ушей. Его чешуя блестела красным и золотым цветом, волосы причудливо вились в воде, напоминая водоросли, а глаза — всё равно что ясное небо — освещали путь не только Тони, но и Стиву.

Стив отполз к бочкам, прячась. По ним пока больше не стреляли, но в любой момент могли ударить по аквариуму. С Тони или с Наташей — не было никакой разницы. Пиратский корабль всё приближался, моряков накрывала паника, какой прежде никогда не было. И в этой суматохе Тони не привлекал к себе никакого внимания. Он бил по треснувшему стеклу, готовясь, что в один момент аквариум просто лопнет и его потоком воды выбросит в море.

— Тони нам поможет, — сказал Стив, переведя дыхание.

А потом рассказал свой план. Они с Тони не строили его вместе, но что-то подсказывало Стиву, что это то, что русал ждал от него: верность и смелость. Решительность, которую он всё это время прятал в своём сердце. Сумасшествие. Он ждал от Стива того, чего никто не ждал прежде.

Корабль сотрясся от попавшего в него снаряда. Это был как сигнал к действию. Сэм из-за пазухи вытащил пистолет, убранный в кобуру. Вспомнив про нож в носке, Стив даже не удивился.

Втроем они двинулись ко второму аквариуму. Поднявшись по ступенькам, Баки позвал Наташу по имени, и та появилась почти сразу же. Бледная, изнеможённая, она выглядела плохо. Как будто душа покидала её тело.

— Я тебе помогу, — прошептал Баки.

Сэм стоял у рычага, ожидая последнего удара Тони, который отвлечет на себя внимание, когда его аквариум разобьётся, чтобы открыть крышку и забрать Наташу. Стив стоял с ним рядом, считая секунды.

— Мне кажется, ты ему тоже нравишься, — сказал Сэм, держась за рычаг. Оставалось всего ничего до решающего удара. Стив покраснел, но на замечание Сэма ничего не сказал.

— Давай, — вместо ответа, крикнул он. Тони в последний раз ударил по стеклу.

Аквариум рассыпался у них на глазах, а Тони вместе с мутной водой смыло в море. В этот самый момент Сэм дёрнул за рычаг, и металлическая крышка отъехала в сторону. Несколько пиратов успели забраться на их корабль. Уилсон метко выстрелил в одного из них. Тот несомненно хотел заполучить русалку, но вместо этого получил пулю в ногу.

Тем временем Баки с трудом вытащил Наташу из аквариума. Она держалась за его шею. Стив отметил, как побледнели её губы и щеки, как волосы потеряли свой блеск. Когда Баки побежал к лодке, Сэм и Стив пошли за ним, прикрывая. Уилсон стрелял по всем, кто приближался. У Стива оружия не было, но он ударил нескольких моряков какой-то кочергой, других, кто шёл на него, подстрелили с пиратского корабля — их стрелы попали ровно в цель — в сердце.

Самым сложным оказалось спустить Баки с Наташей в лодке на воду. Спусковой механизм тяжелый, а у Сэма только одна свободная рука. Но и с этим они справились. Кто-то с пиратского судна продолжал обстреливать моряков, которые пытались помешать им.

Они уже почти опустили лодку на воду. Услышав тяжелые шаги, Стив обратил внимание на уверенно шагающего в их сторону Брюса. На его лице читалась злость и ярость, как и во всех движениях: каждый шаг он делал с такой силой, будто пытался кого-то раздавить. У Сэма, как назло, кончились патроны, но он не собирался отступать, схватившись за свой ножик.

— Иди с ними, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Тони поможет вам.

— Я тебя здесь не брошу, — уверенно прошептал Сэм.

Стив ценил то, что Сэм сделал для них, а ещё знал, что он нужен Баки на лодке. Не придумав ничего лучше, он извинился и столкнул Уилсона в воду. Он будет ругаться и злиться, ну и пусть, потом ещё спасибо скажет.

Тонкими пальцами Роджерс сильнее сжал прут — единственное оружие, которое было при нём. Брюс стоял от него в двух шагах и улыбался той злобно-сумасшедшей улыбкой.

— Не подходи, — вскрикнул Стив. Вряд ли у него хватит сил, чтобы удержать Брюса. Роджерс это прекрасно понимал, но не собирался сдаваться. В конце концов, сила — это не только физические возможности; любая сила идёт от сердца, как и храбрость и вера, а порой и дерзость.

— Глупый мальчишка, — надменно рассмеялся Брюс. Стив готов поклясться, что слышал, как хрустнули его пальцы. — Защищаешь тех, кто тебе не ровня. Ты думаешь, они спасут тебя? Думаешь, придут на помощь? Ты так ошибаешься, мальчик, и совершенно не умеешь выбирать друзей.

Раздался выстрел. Корабль тряхнуло. Прямо под Стивом пол затрясся сильно, чудом не уйдя из-под ног. Это напоминало землетрясение. Словно природа бунтовала под водой. Однако Стив стоял на ногах, всё ещё крепко сжимал пику и не обращал внимание на усталость рук. Сейчас это не имело никакого значения.

— Ты умрешь здесь, потонешь в этих водах, будешь гнить на дне океана, — продолжал Брюс. Грубо и резко. Он почти смеялся. Его громкий голос отчетливо слышался даже сквозь шум выстрелов.

Он сделал шаг к Стиву, и тот машинально дернулся вправо. Уворачиваться вот так вот Стив мог бы хоть всю ночь, но понимал, что не придётся. Пиратов становилось всё больше, в зоне видимости появился ещё один корабль. Он лишь надеялся, что Тони, Баки, Сэм и Наташа были уже далеко отсюда. Были там, где их не найдут.

В «догонялки» с Брюсом Стив играл недолго. Усталость давала о себе знать, а Брюс сильнее и ловчее его во всех отношениях. Голыми руками он выхватил пику из рук Роджерса и выкинул её в море. Подошел ближе и схватил Стива за полы куртки.

Но Стив не боялся. Задрав голову, он гордым взглядом смотрел на дока. Ясное дело, он доволен собой. Доволен тем, как провернул спасение русалок, которых с таким трудом удалось поймать; тем, как разозлил Брюса — его лицо практически позеленело от ярости и обиды.

Док поднял его, держа над полом палубы, и продолжал сыпать оскорблениями. Стив вцепился руками в его руки, держался крепко, как мог, но влажные ладони соскальзывали с предплечий, прятавшихся под рукавами кожаной куртки. Он считал секунды до собственной смерти, но пытался вырваться, потому что не мог просто так сдаться.

— Что ты нашёл в этих русалках? — озлобленно фыркнул Брюс. Презрение читалось в его глазах. Стив постоянно сталкивался с такими взглядами в жизни. В попытках найти работу или донести что-то тяжелое до дому.

— В отличие от тебя, у них хотя бы есть сердце, — ядовито выплюнул Стив, следом почувствовав, как док сильнее сжал его.

Рука дока подбиралась к шее, Стив с замиранием сердца ждал своей участи. Вот сейчас всё и кончится: все его мучения уйдут в один миг, когда Брюс задушит его или свернёт шею; он больше не услышит насмешек в свой адрес, никто не будет шутить над его худобой. Ему не придется ввязываться в драки и оправдываться за любовь к Тони перед Баки.

Вот сейчас всё станет проще — всё уйдёт, канет в лету, вместе с памятью о нём. Вся горечь и боль, тоска и печаль. Его пальцы замерзли и каждое движение вызывало приступ саднящей боли, которая не утихала, как не старайся. И Стив, делая каждый новый вдох, ждал, что следующего уже не случиться.

Но вдруг что-то холодное впилось ему в живот. Боль расползлась по всему телу мгновенно. Опустив взгляд, в поисках того холодного, Стив увидел стрелу: она прошла сквозь тело Брюса, и в итоге добралась до него самого. Эти несколько секунд казались Стиву вечностью. Преодолев боль, он вывернулся из рук Брюса, который следом упал на пол, и спрыгнул с корабля в воду.

***

У самых скал стало страшно. Сэм медленнее грёб веслами, аккуратно огибая торчащие из-под воды огромные, острые камни. Баки то смотрел на отдаляющийся корабль, то на Наташу. Её хвост занимал почти всю лодку. Он держал её за талию, прижимал к себе и гладил по голове, успокаивая. Где-то под волосами спрятана рана, думал Баки, но понимал, что даже если найдёт её, то ничего сделать не сможет.

— Ты не мог бы быстрее, — нервно сказал Баки, взглянув на Сэма. — Если пираты нас заметят…

— Не кипишуй тут, — ответил Уилсон серьёзно. — Никто нас уже не увидит. Мы слишком далеко.

— Просто быстрее, давай, это не сложно.

— Не могу быстрее, я не знаю, куда плыть. Где этот хваленый Тони, что должен был помочь?

Наташа вдруг заерзала, сдвинула хвост в сторону, чтобы не мешать Сэму, и приподняла голову, посмотрев на Баки.

У того ёкнуло сердце. Его рыжеволосая мечта лежала в его руках, смотрела на него удивительно мягким взглядом и улыбалась сквозь боль. Только ничего из этого не приносило ему счастье и радость. Его мечта может умереть в любой момент, и это только его _вина_. Наташа всегда была осторожна, не подплывала близко к местам, где ставили сети, наблюдала за моряками, а Баки оказывала особое внимание. Он всё ещё помнил, как она пела ему на неизвестном языке.

От этих воспоминаний становилось только хуже. А что, если они не сумеют её спасти? Что, если все усилия окажутся напрасными?

— Тони здесь, — прошептала Наташа. Баки уловил движение её руки и тут же накрыл своей ладонью, переплетая пальцы. — Здесь.

Голос затих. Сэм тревожно смотрел на воду, боясь двигать вёслами. Вдруг морским обитателям по голове треснет, его же потом не простят. Через полминуты вода под ними зашевелилась, и лодка поплыла сама по себе, лишь по следам на воде стало понятно, что тот самый Тони им помогает.

Скорость стала выше, Тони не боялся не вписаться в поворот. Он знал, что впишется. Но от скал всё же Сэму пришлось несколько раз уворачиваться: высоковат он для путешествий в слепую по Русалочьей бухте. Вскоре, проплыв под скалой, они оказались на мели возле небольшого каменного пирса. Тони высунулся из воды и внимательно осмотрел находящихся в лодке людей.

— Какого чёрта, где Стив? — возмутился он, оглядывая незнакомцев.

— Он… Он столкнул меня с корабля и велел скорее помочь Баки, — попытался оправдаться Сэм. Ведь он последний, кто видел Стива. А ещё он понимал, что вероятность того, что Роджерс ещё жив близка к нулю.

Тони издал до ужаса противный звук негодования. На него из каменного здания вышел высокий мужчина.

— Тор, забирай этих, — скомандовал Тони. — Белокожему с Наташей надо попасть на Гору. Эти ублюдки ранили нашу девочку.

— Давай, Белокожий, вылезай, дорогу покажу.

Голос у Тора грозный. Руки большие и сильные. Подойдя к лодке, он поднял Наташу на руки, словно она ничего не весила, и понес куда-то. Баки выбрался из лодки и поспешил за ними.

— Ты тоже вылезай, не стесняйся, — сказал Тони Сэму, а затем скрылся в воде, напоследок сильно ударив хвостом по воде.

Он должен успеть во что бы то ни стало. Обязан. Даже если сам умрет. С этими мыслями он мчался навстречу своим мучителям, навстречу смерти, вероятно.

Развить быструю скорость для русалок никогда не было проблемой, и Тони достиг корабля за несколько минут. Он смотрел на когда-то величественный «Трискелион». От былой гордости почти ничего не осталось. На палубе разошелся пожар, матросы противостояли пиратам, но Тони знал, что рано или поздно они сложат оружие и уйдут в качестве заложников на их корабль. За доктора, однако, эти нелегальные мореплаватели могут получить круглую сумму, а вот ценность остальных вряд ли так велика.

Взглядом Тони пытался найти Стива, но ни в одной фигуре на корабле не угадывался его силуэт. В горле встал ком. Он не хотел думать о самом плохом. Быть того не может, что Стива больше нет. Что канул в морскую пучину и пропал, не оставив после себя и следа. Нет, Тони в это не верил. Не хотел верить. Без колебаний, он подплыл ещё ближе и, вынырнув, огляделся. Но ничего не изменилось. Небо занесло облаками, и толку от тусклого света луны почти не было.

— Стив! — позвал его Тони, вспомнив как тот, рискнув всем, стучал по аквариуму и звал его по имени. — Стив!

И как же удивился, когда до его ушей донеслось тихое «Тони». Он поплыл на голос, ведомый только им одним. Эмоции переполняли его, Стив жив, со Стивом всё будет в порядке, нужно только найти его и спасти, отплатив за его доброту той же монетой.

Стив едва держался над водой, вцепившись в какую-то доску. Он не чувствовал рук и ног, губы дрожали от холода. Но он не сдавался. У подплывшего к нему Тони округлились глаза, стоило ему только увидеть его бледное лицо и посиневшие губы.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, касаясь рук Стива своими. — Почему ты не поплыл с друзьями?

— Брюс бы бросился за нами, — дрожа, говорил Стив. Слова давались ему с трудом. — И узнал бы как добраться до Русалочьей бухты. Я не мог… Не мог этого допустить. Но с ним покончено. Он больше не потревожит никого из вас.

— Это не повод жертвовать собой! — в голосе Тони слышалось возмущение. — Давай, цепляйся за меня, доберемся до бухты, там тебе помогут.

— Боюсь, мы не успеем. Я не чувствую рук и ног, Тони. В меня попала стрела. И я здесь, в воде, уже целую вечность. Удивляюсь, что до сих пор не умер.

— Ты не умрешь. Я не позволю.

— Возвращайся к сыну, прошу. И береги Баки, ладно? Он хороший.

— Вот ты и будешь о нём заботиться.

Тони схватился за другой край доски и стал толкать её в направлении Русалочьей бухты. Стив устало улыбнулся. Тони смотрел на него и ужасался. Внутри всё горело от обиды и ужаса, от несправедливости и беспомощности. Ему бы лодку, и все стало в разы бы проще.

— Не надо, — попросил Стив. Голос с каждым словом звучал всё хуже и хуже. Он хрипел, угасал, уходил вместе с жизнью, остатки которой бились в нем. — Я рад, что ты приплыл сюда. Рад, что именно тебя я вижу перед смертью. Я ещё никогда не чувствовал того, что я чувствую к тебе, Тони.

Стив прокашлялся. А после замолчал, не в силах говорить. Тони позвал его по имени несколько раз, но тот лишь устало моргнул.

— Я поклялся, что больше никогда так не сделаю, — вдруг заговорил Тони. Он коснулся рукой ледяной щеки Стива. Она была влажной не от морской воды, а от слёз, которые парень старательно прятал. — Но ты… Ты невероятный, Стив. Просто доверься мне, ладно?

Он плохо соображал, но кивнул. Прикосновение Тони исчезло, а вместе с ним пропал и сам русал. Стив прикрыл глаза, думая, что, может, просто почудилось? Если и так, это лучшее, что он мог увидеть перед смертью. Собственно, он так и сказал Тони. И лишь надеялся, что настоящий Тони его тоже слышал.

— Мне кажется, — медленно, по слогам, произнес Стив в пустоту, — я влюбился в тебя, Тони.

И закрыл глаза. Так было спокойнее. Умирать. Чёрная пустота уже охватила его. И одиночество не казалось таким уж плохим. Он сделал хорошее дело — спас несколько невинных жизней: спас Тони, Баки, Наташу и Сэма. И против эти четырёх его собственная не стоит и гроша. Он знал, что сделал всё правильно.

Когда в голове раздался голос Тони, просящий отпустить деревяшку, Стив решил, что уже умер и отпустил единственное, что удерживало его на плаву. За ноги его буквально затащили под воду. Он почувствовал чужие ладони на щеках и накрыл их своими. Надеялся, что накрыл. На этих ладонях были плавники, и Стив представлял, что это те самые плавники, покрытые золотисто-красной чешуёй. Они напоминали ему восход и закат, раскаленный огонь в камине и сладкий, тягучий мёд.

— Открой глаза, Стив, — раздался голос Тони. — Ничего не бойся и открой глаза. Доверься мне, как я доверился тебе.

Стив невесомо кивнул и сделал то, о чем его просили. Сначала глаза защипало, но потом он увидел то самое голубое свечение прямо напротив и нежную улыбку. Тони был таким красивым.

— Русалок спасают на суше, — сказал Тони, проведя пальцем по его щеке. — А людей — под водой.

С этими словами Тони поцеловал Стива, коснулся его холодных губ, опаляя жаром собственного тела. Это оказалось так приятно, что Роджерс зажмурил глаза, а потом сам потянулся за поцелуем, думая, что всё это лишь его рай. Рай, в котором Тони будет его вечным видением и будет целовать, когда вздумается.

Вдруг страшная боль пронзила всё тело. Прежде ему никогда не было так больно. Ему словно ломали позвоночник, руки и ноги, как будто живьем сдирали кожу, и Стив открыл рот в немом крике. Боль была такая, что он ничего не слышал и не мог даже открыть глаза. Вероятно, это и есть смерть, подумал он и наконец расслабился, принимая те испытания, что выпали на его и без того истерзанную душу.

***

Ощущения были странными. Стив приходил в себя постепенно, но всё ещё не мог открыть глаза, находясь во власти дрёмы. Он слышал всплески воды и, кажется, крик чаек. И впервые дышал легко, полной грудью.

— Ты уверена, что ещё не пора вытащить его отсюда? — спросил кто-то. Голос казался знакомым, но Стив никак не мог вспомнить чей же он.

— Чтобы мутация прошла успешно, нужно чтобы он очнулся в воде, — ответил женский голос. — Ты ничего не понимаешь, чего лезешь мне под руку.

— Ну, а где мне ещё быть, если все мои друзья у тебя, — возмутился первый оратор. — А что с Тони?

— Превращение отнимает много сил у обоих. С ним всё в порядке, — уверяла женщина. — Правда, Тони?

— Да, — тихо, прямо над ухом сказал кто-то. — Я отдыхаю в приятной компании.

_Тони. Тони. Тони._

У Стива заколотилось сердце, и он попытался двинуть ногами, но движение получилось странным: цельное, слитное, непривычное. Он вдруг понял, что всё тело ощущалось иначе: больше не чувствовалась та слабость, что преследовала его прежде. Он задвигал руками, и голоса стали громче и волнительней.

— Успокой его сон, — сказала женщина.

— Я думаю, он не спит, — ответил Тони спокойно.

— У вас что тут давно никто не становился русалкой? — претензионно спросил первый. И Стив понял, кому принадлежал этот голос. Это был Баки, его Баки. — Вы ни в чём не уверены.

И Баки говорил о превращении в русалку. Неужели, он стал русалкой? Ведь чтобы превратиться в это прекрасное существо, нужен поцелуй истинной любви. Подумав об этом, Стив вдруг вспомнил последние мгновения своей жизни. Кажется, он признался Тони, что любит его, и тот его поцеловал.

— Это очень личный процесс. И у всех протекает по-разному, — сообщила женщина, утирая Барнсу нос.

— Стив? — позвал его Баки. — Если ты меня слышишь, очнись, пожалуйста.

— Ничего не понимает, а лезет.

Стив облизал губы. Он хотел ответить Баки, но вместо этого вызвал волну восторженных криков. Почувствовав чужие прикосновение к щеке, он с трудом, но всё же разлепил глаза и, посмотрев вверх, столкнулся взглядом с Тони. Тот смотрел на него с нежностью и улыбался, продолжая гладить по щеке.

— Привет, — сказал Тони, явно обращаясь к Стиву.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Что со мной?

— Ты подрос, слегка. Окреп. И теперь у тебя есть хвост. Надеюсь, ты не будешь из-за этого злиться.

Машинально Стив накрыл ладонь Тони своей и удивился, увидев, что они оказались одинаковыми.

— Ни в жизнь. Спасибо. За то, что нашёл и спас.

— Я всего лишь поступил так же, как поступал Стив Роджерс.

Услышать такое от Тони было приятно. Улыбка Стива стала шире, и он с благодарностью кивнул.

Стиву казалось, что он может всю жизнь сидеть в воде и смотреть на Тони, любоваться его карими глазами и смешной прической. Улыбаться и касаться его губ пальцами. Просто быть с ним рядом и радоваться тому, что он может дышать. Этого было достаточно, чтобы счастливо жить.

Но, взглядом проследив за кивком Тони, он оглянулся и увидел Баки, который одаривал его восторженным взглядом. Он никогда прежде не смотрел на Стива с таким интересом.

— С возвращением, — сказал Баки, улыбаясь. — Даже мелким тебя теперь не назвать.

У Баки не было хвоста или других русалочьих атрибутов. Он сидел на груде камней. Выглядел счастливым, как никогда прежде. И, кажется, даже не язвил.

Взглянув на свои руки ещё раз, Стив заметил красно-синие плавники: красный цвет служил подобием контура, красиво оттеняя насыщенную синеву. Таким же был и хвост. Он двинул им на пробу.

— Не так сложно, правда? — спросил Тони. — У тебя отлично получается.

— Эй, Белокожий, — раздался грозный голос. Из каменного дома вышел высокий светловолосый мужчина. — Наташа пришла в себя.

— Прости, приятель, потом поговорим.

Попрощавшись, Баки быстро скрылся за дверью. Мужчина спустился ниже и встал рядом с женщиной в длинном зелёном платье, приобняв её за талию. Стив только сейчас обратил на неё внимание: длинные черные волосы тянулись до пояса, завиваясь на самых концах, руки украшали золотые кольца и браслеты, которые красиво смотрелись на фоне её мраморно-белой кожи.

— Ну, что, как наш больной, дорогая? — спросил мужчина, смотря на женщину.

— Осваивается, — ответила она, улыбнувшись. В руках она держала миску и колотушку, которой что-то давила в плошке. — Это надо отнести Наташе, так что я пойду.

Аккуратно выпутавшись из объятий, она поцеловала мужчину в щёку и только после направилась в сторону домика.

— Локи, — окликнул её Тони. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Считай, я отдала свой долг, — сказала Локи, кивнув на мускулистого мужчину, который сразу занервничал, — за него.

А потом скрылась там же, где несколько минут назад исчез Баки.

— Ну, готов исследовать остров? — спросил Тони. — Познакомишься со всеми. Нас тут не так много.

— Но как? — недоумевал Стив.

— Тор, будь добр, принеси мою одежду. И что-нибудь из своего гардероба для Стива. Для его новых размеров, моя одежда не подойдет.

Тор немедля принялся выполнять приказ.

— Он вроде как наш смотритель, — пояснил Тони. — Я спас его однажды. Локи долго его выхаживала, но выходила. Они, как бы у вас сказали, женаты.

— _Вау_ , — только смог ответить Стив. Потому что это и правда было «Вау».

Когда Тор принес одежду, Тони начал рассказывать Стиву о том, что здесь, на этом острове, у русалок хвост превращается в ноги. В доказательство этого, он попросил Тора вытащить его из воды и посадить на камни. Как только хвост Тони коснулся камней, вся чешуя посыпалась вниз, возвращаясь в воду, словно стая крабов, и перед взором Стива оказались красивые стройные ноги. Пока Тони одевался, Стив не мог отвести от него взгляда. Обворожителен, красив с любой стороны. Пальцы зачесались от странного желания нарисовать его, Тони, в новом виде. Он рисовал его русалкой так много раз, что теперь пришло время изобразить его человеком.

Тони твёрдо стоял на ногах, когда Тор направился в воду за Стивом. Он легко поднял Стива, прошёл по каменистому дну и опустил его ровно туда, где минуту назад сидел Тони. Хвост Стива пропал так же быстро, как и Тони. Чешуйки спрятались в море.

Увидев свои ноги, Роджерс очумел. Идеальные икры и бёдра. Он принял одежду от Тора в тот момент, когда сообразил, что сидит полностью голый. Тони смотрел на него, закусив губу. Почувствовав себя третьим лишним, Тор ушёл, оставив их наедине.

— Раньше Тор был единственным атлетом на острове, — ухмыльнулся Тони. Он отвернулся, когда понял, что смущает Стива.

— Почему я так изменился? — спросил Стив, надевая штаны Тора, которые оказались ему как раз.

— Такое случается. Один раз из пяти. Ты ведь сильный и смелый. И теперь твоя внешность соответствует твоей душе.

Потуже затянув ремень, Стив быстро накинул рубашку, застегнул почти все пуговицы, кроме двух верхних, и подошел к Тони.

— Пошли?

— Да-а.

Они поднялись по каменистому склону и вышли на поляну с ярко-зеленой травой. Вдалеке виднелись абсолютно обычные дома и люди. Наверное, все они русалки, как и Стив. Но что-то заставляло их вылезать из воды, обзаводиться ногами и заниматься обычной для человека работой. Остров напоминал небольшой город, в котором жители жили размеренной жизнью и никуда не торопились. Маленький рай, убежище для тех, кто потерялся в этом мире. Здесь росли деревья и цветы, жили белки и кролики и, по словам Тони, в этих краях никогда не случалось непогоды.

Все, кто встречались им на пути, добродушно улыбались Тони, вежливо приветствовали Стива и кивали, когда Тони тихо-тихо говорил о том, что им нужно идти. Но он так не обмолвился и словом о том, куда они направлялись.

— С Наташей всё в порядке, — сказал Тони, когда Стив спросил его об этом. — Она стала человеком. Не думаю, что это сильно её расстроило. А твой этот Баки и правда хороший парень, раз без лишних вопросов поплыл сюда. Не думал о себе, когда следовало бы.

— И что теперь с ним будет? — поинтересовался Стив, взглянув на Тони. — С Баки, с Сэмом, с Наташей…

— Они могут уплыть, вернуться в мир людей, — серьёзно начал Тони, остановившись вдруг. Стив последовал его примеру. — Могут остаться. Выбор за ними, а нам остаётся лишь его принять.

— А что будет со _мной_?

Судя по взгляду, Тони ждал этого вопроса. И даже знал, когда Стив задаст его, поэтому и остановился. Сжав губы, он посмотрел по сторонам, прищурился из-за яркого света солнца. А Стив просто не мог отвести взгляда. В свете лучей, в которых прежде Тони ни разу не появлялся перед ним, он мог разглядеть чешуйки в том месте, где обычно были плавники. Они переливались на солнце розово-золотым цветом.

Стив любовался, потирая пальцы. Они были рядом друг с другом столько времени, но только сейчас он видел тот истинный лик Тони, который он прятал столько времени в мутной воде и за дешевой тканью. Смотря на мужчину, не на русала, что стоял перед ним, Стив представлял, как бы мог нарисовать его лицо углём, куда бы упала тень, как ярко выделялась бы бородка.

— Ты же помнишь, как произошло то, что произошло? — тихо спросил Тони. Его голос звучал уверенно, твердо.

— Помню, — кивнул Стив, следом почувствовал, как Тони коснулся рукой его щеки. Это прикосновение стало таким привычным, что он просто поддался порыву, прижался к ладони, накрыв её своей. — Помню. Ты попросил открыть глаза, сказал, что людей спасают под водой. И поцеловал. Признаться, я думал, что умер тогда.

— Ещё немного, и точно бы умер, — прошептал Тони. Он сделал шаг навстречу Стиву, так, что теперь лишь несколько миллиметров отделяли его от губ Стива, которых так хотелось коснуться.

Тони давно не испытывал ничего подобного. С тех самых пор, как потерял жену шестнадцать лет назад. Но смотря на улыбку Стива, в его небесно-голубые глаза, он хотел целовать губы напротив. Держаться за неожиданно мускулистые плечи. Сжимать запястья с силой и никогда не отпускать. Он осторожно зарылся пальцами в волосы Стива, облизал губы, не сводя взгляда, и готовился сказать что-то очень важное, но никак не мог подобрать слов. Он уже и забыл, как это — _влюбиться_.

— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, — шепотом продолжил он.

Грудь Стива вздымалась от тяжелого дыхание. Ладони, которыми он держал Тони за талию, вспотели, а во рту разом пересохло. Стив сам потянулся к губам Тони, сам поцеловал, осторожно на пробу, ведь прежде ему доводилось целоваться только под водой. Тони принял это шаг с энтузиазмом и посчитал, что другие ответы ему не нужны.

— Тони, — послышался громкий голос слева. Оборвав поцелуй, Стив покраснел и уткнулся в шею Тони. — Я уж боялся, что ты не вернешься. А ты, гад везучий! Как же я рад тебя видеть!

— Я тоже, Хэппи, я тоже, — ответил Тони незнакомцу, успокаивающе погладив Стива по спине. — Меня спас этот парень.

И Стив понял, что Тони говорил о нём.

— Стив, посмотри на меня, — ухмыляясь, попросил Тони, коснувшись пальцами его подбородка.

— Прости, мне немного неловко. Я никогда не….

— Тише. Это просто Хэппи. Он, вроде как, моя правая рука. Помогает мне. Хэппи, это Стив. Красавчик, правда?

— Добро пожаловать, Стив, — кивнул Хэппи.

Хэппи оказался невысоким, полным мужчиной с доброй улыбкой и небольшой залысиной. Он не смотрел на него с ненавистью или злобой, не питал к нему никаких отрицательных эмоций, просто улыбался, счастливо, подтверждая своё имя. И Стив вдруг понял, что этот мир без предрассудков. Что здесь он может быть собой, ничего не боясь.

Он расслабился, выпрямился, но всё ещё обнимал Тони. Сделав вдох, он почувствовал, что здесь его новый дом.

— Папа!

Они оба повернулись на звонкий голос за спиной. На небольшой горке стоял парень и с волнением смотрел на них. «Папа», — повторилось в голове Стива, и тот машинально сделал шаг в сторону. В следующую минуту парень обнимал отца со всей любовью. Хэппи усмехнулся. Картина была поистине трогательная.

— Питер, тише, тише, ты мне все кости переломаешь! — иронично сказал Тони. Питер рассмеялся, выпустив его из объятий.

— Я просто думал, что уже никогда не увижу тебя, — признался он. — К тому же я слышал, что стало с Наташей. Ох уж её эта страсть к охотникам на ведьм. Но, кажется, этот Баки неплохой парень. Я поболтал с ним всего ничего. Он и сказал мне, что ты вернулся. И не один.

На этих словах Питер взглянул на Стива. Он осматривал его с любопытством, оценивал по какой-то выдуманной шкале, изучал реакцию на столь пристальное наблюдение. Закусив губу, он состроил смешную гримасу, и Стив, по правде говоря, немного насторожился.

— Спасибо, что спас моего отца, — наконец сказал Питер.

— Значит, ты не против, что Стив поживет с нами? — Тони поднял бровь.

Питер счастливо улыбнулся. Он согласно кивнул, а потом, отшутившись, куда-то потащил Хэппи. Стив и Тони снова остались одни. Дойдя до домика, что стоял возле скал и, вероятно, принадлежал Тони и его сыну, они сели на скамейку и прижались друг к другу.

Ветер трепал их волосы, раздувал мешковатую рубашку Стива. Тони задержал взгляд на лице Стива, вспоминая того хрупкого мальчика, которого он встретил в свою первую ночь на корабле. Глаза и улыбка остались прежними — мягкими, добрыми; челюсть стала мощнее, лоб выше. Но в этом новом Стиве всё ещё угадывался тонкий силуэт, так полюбившийся Тони.

Светлые волосы почти высохли. Тони провёл по ним рукой, аккуратно и нежно, улыбнулся глазами, ловя в ответ влюблённый взгляд. Тони дивился чуду и искренне радовался, что это «чудо» — его заслуга. Мутация всех преображает по-разному, ему доводилось быть свидетелем нескольких превращений. Но он никогда прежде не видел таких изменений.

От порывов ветра Тони спрятался в объятиях Стива, рукой водил по его колену и, прижавшись щекой к его груди, слушал, как бьётся сердце.

— Почему ты привёл меня сюда? — спросил Стив, мягко улыбаясь, и чмокнул Тони в темную макушку.

— Чтобы показать твой новый дом, — извернувшись, Тони поднял взгляд на Стива, а следом втянул его в поцелуй. Каждый новый нравился ему всё больше и больше. — _Добро пожаловать в Русалочью бухту_.

Прикрыв глаза, Стив благодарно кивнул. Счастье разливалось внутри, текло по венам, как кровь, и впервые в жизни Стив знал, что сделал всё правильно.


End file.
